the omen
by kidishcaresh
Summary: I'm Omen she said then she was gone. Remi stared at the window in a daze before snapping back and running out to check on the five young men that lay on the lawn of the institute. GWXmen Xover!
1. the angel named omen

**I got this really cool idea for a story and I've been toying with it for a while now. I dreamt this believe it or not and I awoke with a start falling out of my bed and yelling Ow instead of Eureka! I did a little research since it's almost seven years ago since I last saw an episode of the X-men and this is the result! I hate Quatre's nickname so I'm going to post a contest for this one!**

**CONTEST!**

**I couldn't think off a fitting nickname for everyone's favourite little blond Quatre! Now YOU get to think up a cool nice fitting NICKNAME for QUATRE! Message me with a cool nickname and a description of your character (form at the bottom of the chapter) and if I choose your nickname then your character will get a cool role in my story and a chapter with your character in it will be dedicated to you! Characters of people who did not win or didn't have a nickname but still want their in it will be given a role too in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original character Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and any others I think up.**

**_vip, the guys' codenames!_**

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: (will be decided by you! send me cool nicknames for him the winner will get a dedication!)**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**Chapter one.** **The Omen**

"H-help! P-please, help!"

Remi Le Beau sat up in his bed and looked around finding nothing.

"That's strange I could've sworn I heard someone-" he mumbled sleepily before he was interrupted by an explosion. He rushed to the window but saw nothing. Remi listened quietly but heard no rushing feet in the hallway signalling he was the only one to hear it.

"Huh?" he mumbled confused. As he was about to walk away from the window a bright light blinded him and he threw his hands before his face.

"Help! Please! You must help my brothers! You must help them or the sentinels will kill them! Please, I beg you! Help my brothers." a voice similar to the one that had awoken him pleaded. Remi opened his eyes and saw a young woman with purple eyes and lavender hair in pure white clothes stood before him. She had small fairy-like wings that seemed to be made of glass so fragile Remi thought they would break when he touched them. A blue-purple sash held up her hair on to the right side of her face. She looked no more then twelve years old. Remi had to look at her whether he want to or not.

"Please help!" she said folding her hands as she once again pleaded for him to help.

"Eh, I'd like to help chérie but I don't know-." Remi said looking at the wondrous creature in his room wondering if maybe he was having a very real dream.

"You're not dreaming! Look out your window." the girl said sadly. Remi did as asked and there in the grass before the institute lay five young men no older then fifteen at the very best.

"Okay, I see them but what do you want me to do chérie?" Remi asked nervously.

"I've brought them here. Our world has been destroyed by the sentinels. They came and took away the peace my brothers fought so hard for! They enslaved all of the people on our earth and now they have found a way into your dimension in search of my brothers." the girl said sadly showing Remi flashes of what she told him.

"But why me? Why did you come to me for this?" Remi asked confused.

"You were the only one that heard my pleas and the explosion that brought us here. You answered my call for help. I-I don't know why but you're the only one I can reach here." the girl said as the light that seemed to shine around her faded slowly.

"What's wrong Chérie?" Remi asked worriedly as the girl also faded slowly.

"Tired must-must rest. You'll help them won't you?" Yoko asked as she yawned cutely.

"Yes, I'll help your brothers. Remi's promise." Remi said giving the girl the thumbs up.

"Thank you…" the girl whispered as she faded away.

"Wait what's your name!" Remi asked as she disappeared like she were never there.

"Omen." her voice echoed through his head. Several seconds long Remi stood there dazed in the middle of his room before running outside to the five young men.

**I know it's short but this is the prologue to yet another story that I dreamed of. Okay! Don't forget to enter the contest and send me a review with a NICKNAME for QUATRE! and the OC form below needs to be filled out if you want your character in the story!**

**character** **form!**

**name:**

**nicknames:**

**codename:**

**gender:**

**age:**

**length:**

**weight:**

**hair:**

**eyes:**

**body: (For instance: skinny, fat, muscular, skin colour)**

**clothes** **the character wears or likes to wear: (type, style, colour)**

**clothes** **that are an absolute NO: (see above)**

**character: (what is he/she like?)**

**favourite** **music:**

**most** **hated music:**

**favourite** **place to be:**

**most** **hated place to be:**

**favourite** **food:**

**least** **favourite food:**

**history: (info on family and past)**

**abilities:**

**goodguy/girl** **or badguy/girl:**

**love** **interest:**

**at** **the institute or not: (at? how did they get there? and Not? where are they at now? Home, with Magneto's group?)**


	2. five men and a baby?

**Here's the next instalment for this story! The contest is still going and I've had four reviews for it so far and the nicknames are good, so I'll have a tough time deciding! I'll be using Karone-sakura's character Jasmine Moonfire! I hope you don't mind I had her know a lot about poisons instead of a thing or two. keep on submitting characters people! And nicknames for everyone's favourite blonde QUATRE!**

**TO Cristyn Remy Lebeau: Could you send me a more detailed review on your OC's character, because I have to little to go on right now to add her in chapter 2 already! Thanks in advance!**

**CONTEST!**

**I couldn't think off a fitting nickname for everyone's favourite little blond Quatre! Now YOU get to think up a cool nice fitting NICKNAME for QUATRE! Message me with a cool nickname and a description of your character (form at the bottom of the chapter) and if I choose your nickname then your character will get a cool role in my story and a chapter with your character in it will be dedicated to you! Characters of people who did not win or didn't have a nickname but still want their character in it will be given a role too in later chapters! (if I can fit them in that is! you'll be notified before I do!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original character Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and any others I think up. karone-sakura owns her character Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren! I'll be adding Cristyn Remy Lebeau's OC Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears in a chapter 3!**

**_vip, the guys' codenames!_**

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: (will be decided by you! send me cool nicknames for him the winner will get a dedication! decision day will be in chapter 3 and the winner will be announced in chapter 4)**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**Chapter two.** **five men and a baby?**

Remi ran past Logan who had just woken up and told him to follow him. When they passed the kitchen where Piotr Rasputin Nikolayevich was making a sandwich for himself Remi ordered him too to follow him and Logan.

"What's wrong Gumbo why the heck are you dragging us out into the gardens at this time of night?" Logan asked the young man that ran before him. Remi said nothing but headed straight for the back of the building. Then Logan saw it or rather them. Five young men lay sprawled over the lawn they seemed to have been in a heavy fight form the smell of it as far as Logan could tell.

"They need help. The Sentinels did this to them! Not the robot ones we fought but a group that calls themselves that." Remi said as he checked on the nearest boy whom to his surprise held a baby loosely in his arms. Remi wondered how he knew the sentinels weren't the ones they had fought but humans by that name as he gently pulled the baby from the boy's arms.

'_Thank…you…Re…Remi……' _came the voice of Omen through Remi's mind. Remi smiled as he looked at the baby wondering how it managed to stay unharmed through what those boys went through.

"G-give her back!" Remi looked at the boy with chocolate brown hair that had been holding the baby. He was trying to get up and glared at him with eyes that made Remi jump slightly back.

"G-give m-me back m-my s-sister!" the boy hissed pushing himself in an upright position. Remi was surprised that with all of his wounds the boy as even able to wake up let alone sit or talk.

"I'm here to help you mon ami." Remi said softly to the boy as he caught him with one arm holding the baby in his other.

"G-give her t-to me." the boy growled staggering on his feet and out of Remi's grasp. Logan who was holding two boy was prepared to jump in but Remi told him to get the two boys to the hospital room quickly.

"I will mon ami, but you need medical attention first, non?" Remi said holding out a hand to the boy showing him that he meant well. The boy however pulled a gun on him and growled angrily.

"Why don't you put that away mon ami? then I'll give her back. I promise. I'll have to, I promised Omen to help you." Remi said holding up his free hand as a sign of surrender, mumbling the last bit. The boy's eyes flickered from anger to surprise and back quickly, but he put the gun away. Remi gave him the baby and stepped back keeping his hands where the boy could see them so he wouldn't pull a gun on him again. The boy slowly sat down on the grass and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them again and looked at Remi with a somewhat neutral glance.

"Where are my friends being taken?" the boy asked as he tickled the baby under her chin.

"Mez amis have brought them to the hospital wing. They're hurt like you." Remi said sitting down also while still keeping his hands where the boy could see them.

"I-I'm sorry about the gun. I…have trouble dealing with strangers. I'll go to the hospital room with you. Do-do we have to stay long? One of my friends has a problem with hospital rooms and-" the boy said. Remi looked at the boy again and found him to look more like a lost toddler then the dangerous teenager he had proved to be.

"Ororo and Jean are good at dealing with kids like us. You'll have to stay no longer then absolutely needed. If your amis are like you I'd say about a day mon ami." Remi said helping the boy to his feet and into the building.

"Remi." Charles Xavier said calmly as he came up to the red eyed youth.

"Professor." Remi answered. The boy tensed at that and Remi turned to him.

"This is Professor Charles Xavier he takes care of us here at the institute for gifted youngsters. it's like a school for special kids like us." Remi said hoping to calm the boy down. The boy relaxed some when learning he wasn't at some kind of lab.

"My name is Heero Yuy. I-I'm sorry I've had…a bad encounter with some professors and it's left me to feel extremely uneasy." Heero said lowering his head and playing with the baby

"No need to apologise Heero. Many that come here react much like you. That is why I founded the institute; to give gifted youngsters a home where they will feel accepted the way they are. I'm looking forward to talking with you and your friends sometime and Remi I wish to see you in my office as soon as you've brought Heero and his sister to their friends." Charles said smiling kindly at the boys. Heero looked at the man with suspicion but smiled slightly nonetheless, or tried to anyways.

"Of course professor." Remi said before helping Heero to the hospital room.

"You asked for me Ororo?" Jasmine Moonfire asked walking into the hospital wing rubbing her eyes out.

"Ah Jasmine, yes take a look at that boy over there the tallest one. Jean and I think he may be poisoned but we're not sure could you look at him and tell me if and with what he's poisoned?" Ororo said as she worked on a blond boy who was trashing about whispering something inaudible.

"Sure and when are you gonna call me Jazz?." Jazz said as she walked to the boy in question and checking him for symptoms.

"Well he's poisoned alright, I'll go to Hank and make some antidote right away. Feed him water and a lot of it. Spring water from the fridge, not that brew of bacteria that comes out of the faucets here." Jazz said before walking down the hall into the basement. The lab down there was usually off limits to everyone but professor X and the teachers who were all part of the original group called the X-men, but when they found out that Jazz had extensive knowledge of exotic poisons and how to cure them they made an exception for her.

"Hello Jasmine." Hank said from where he was working.

"Hi Hank! Need to make an antidote you don't mind do you?" Jazz said smiling at the blue haired beastlike man that was working hard in the back of the lab.

"Not at all. So it is true that Remi has found some youngsters on the lawn?" Hank said smiling as he watched the young girl with the black/purple braid with great fascination.

"Yup. There all done! Bye Hank see you at a more decent hour, because I hope to get a few more hours of sleep today." Jazz said smiling tiredly. Jazz usually woke around eight or nine in the morning not at four something in the night. Hank smiled as he watched the girl rush out.

"Here feed him this. Then have him drink more water. He'll get a fever from it, use a wet cold rag to fight the fever no meds or the antidote won't work. He's cured from the poison when his fever breaks, that's how the antidote works. If that's all I'd like to go back to bed." Jazz said as she gave Ororo the antidote.

"You can go to bed now, thank you Jasmine." Jean said chuckling slightly. Jazz waved her goodbye and left the hospital wing meeting Remi and Heero on their way there.

"Next time you find someone pick a better time like daytime, night Gumbo." Jazz said as she punched him slightly in the arm. Heero watched them with slight confusion. before they move on.

"Gumbo?" Heero voiced the question that had come with the name.

"A nickname, never mind she hangs around Logan to much. Come your amis are in here." Remi said leading the boy and the baby into the medical room. Where he explained that either Jean Grey or Ororo Munroe would check him and the baby for any internal and external wounds and other such things that might need treatment. Heero nodded and sat down on the bed that a red-haired lady who introduced herself as Jean Grey appointed to him. He watched as Jean, Remi and the white haired lady he presumed to be Ororo Munroe talked softly about them. They didn't seem to notice that Heero could hear them and he listened as Remi informed the two ladies of his experience with Heero so far. The two nodded and Remi left announcing that his presence was required elsewhere.

Jean and Ororo went to Heero and smiled kindly. Heero cuddled with the little baby girl in his arms, tickling her and caressing her small cheeks and soft hair lavender hair. The baby chirred happily at her brother's attention.

"Heero, can I see your sister for a moment? I want to make sure she's healthy." Ororo said calmly holding out her hands. Heero looked up and nodded carefully handing his sister into the care of the white haired woman who smiled and placed the baby on the research table she'd made ready for the baby near Heero's bed. Carefully Ororo felt around for internal injuries but found none. She continued to look around for external wounds and checked the baby's awareness. All this was done under Heero's watchful gaze.

"She's just fine. She may be a little hungry though. Jean could you ask Curt to get us some baby supplies?" Ororo said as she waited for Jean to finish examining Heero, before handing the baby back.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." Jean said as she bandaged up Heero's ribs which seemed to be the only thing still broken some bruises were still visible but starting to fade.

"Heero? Do you know how you can heal this fast?" Jean asked wondering if maybe…

"I-I'd rather not tell you. I-It's rather painful for me." Heero said not looking at Jean.

"I understand Heero, it's never easy to talk about your past when it hurts. You have a healing factor don't you?" Jean said as she went to check on the poisoned boy whose fever had broken just then.

"Yes." Heero whispered Looking at his friends.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your powers here. Here at the institute professor Xavier wants to teach us all that our mutation is a part of us and that we should accept each other and others who are not gifted." Ororo said smiling as she stepped aside. A puff of blue smoke appeared and a blue demon like looking boy stepped out of it with three bags of baby supplies.

"This should be enough. I've brought everything the baby needs." Curt said smiling nodding at Heero before putting the bags down and leaving in a puff of blue smoke again. Heero noted that the blue boy must've been German due to the heavy German accent he had when he spoke.

Jean smiled when Heero looked at her for an okay to tend to his sister's needs. Jean nodded and watched the boy move the bags with onto the table with one hand while balancing the baby on his free arm.

"I'll help you with that if you want." Jean said smiling at Ororo who watched the boy with a bemused smile before heading to one of the other four boys who had started to wake.

"That's…that would be nice, thank you." Heero said. Jean noticed the hint of nervousness in his voice which he'd covered so quickly it seemed like she'd mistaken herself in hearing it.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm using my powers to help you." Jean said smiling as she looked at the two bags and lifted them onto the table as Heero lifted the first one on it.

"You- You use…it's not…I…Sorry. Is-are we allowed to use our powers here?" Heero said trying to form the correct question. His mind was filled with questions and they confused him immensely.

"Yes, of course we are. Our powers are as much a part of us as our heart or our lungs. Professor Xavier teaches us how to control our powers and use them in everyday life." Jean said surprised at the boy's reaction. Apparently these kids were never allowed to use their powers or at least Heero wasn't. She smiled and said they had to leave now and would be back to check on them later. If one of the other three would wake before they were back she'd know. Then Jean and Ororo said their goodbye to the two boys that were awake and went to Professor Xavier's office after Ororo gave Wufei a large plate full of food.

"Heero?" Wufei tried to sit up now. The white haired woman had told him he'd been out for a while and that his arm was broken and went to get him some food when he asked whether he was allowed to eat yet.

"I'm fine, Duo's got a concussion but he'll be fine, Quatre has some burns a stab wound and some bruises they should wake up shortly. Trowa's going to wake last, that poison took a lot of him. He's had an antidote though, but it took a lot of energy for him to keep the poison from spreading to far." Heero said calmly as he gently rocked the now sleeping baby.

"And Shula?" Wufei asked worriedly looking at the baby.

"Not a scratch on her. She's reverted to her baby form…again." Heero said as he watched the sleeping girl that seemed a little bigger now.

"I see, what do we do? Will we wait for them to wake up and leave or…?" Wufei asked settling back a little and inspecting his dinner before eating it.

"I…Don't know…We have much to discuss when the others wake up." Heero said laying down with Shula in his arms.

"Very well. Sleep well my friend, I'll keep an eye out for trouble." Wufei said smiling at the chocolate haired teen. Heero smiled back though it was more of a smirk before closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

**On a side note: I know Remi should be Remy, but the comics I have are Dutch and there it's been written as Remi which is how it's spelled in French! I figured I'd keep it like that since if memory serves me Remi Le Beau tends to speak some French every so often. (mon ami, Chérie.)**

**Okay! Don't forget to enter the contest and send me a review with a NICKNAME for QUATRE! and the OC form below needs to be filled out if you want your character in the story!**

**character** **form!**

**name:**

**nicknames:**

**codename:**

**gender:**

**age:**

**length:**

**weight:**

**hair:**

**eyes:**

**body: (For instance: skinny, fat, muscular, skin colour)**

**clothes** **the character wears or likes to wear: (type, style, colour)**

**clothes** **that are an absolute NO: (see above)**

**character: (what is he/she like? BE DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**favourite** **music:**

**most** **hated music:**

**favourite** **place to be:**

**most** **hated place to be:**

**favourite** **food:**

**least** **favourite food:**

**history: (info on family and past)**

**abilities:**

**goodguy/girl** **or badguy/girl:**

**love** **interest: (Quatre and Wufei are taken!)**

**at** **the institute or not: (at? how did they get there? and Not? where are they at now? Home, with Magneto's group?)**


	3. stay or go?

**Here's the next instalment for this story! The contest is still going and I've had four reviews for it so far and the nicknames are good, so I'll have a tough time deciding! I'll not be using Cristyn Remy Lebeau's character Syra (say Sara) just yet as she did not review me with a better character description for her character. Anyways this is the last contest chapter! Chapter four will have the announcement of the NICKNAME FOR QUATRE! You can however keep on submitting characters people! Some male characters would be nice!**

**To bloody eyes: I'm not to sure about your character I can use her but I might change her slightly as I dislike some part, but you'll be notified on the changes and Arilyn will added with changes only if they're agreed to by you! I'm going to think on your character before adding her first.**

_**CONTEST!**_

_**I couldn't think off a fitting nickname for everyone's favourite little blond Quatre! Now YOU get to think up a cool nice fitting NICKNAME for QUATRE! Message me with a cool nickname and a description of your character (form at the bottom of the chapter) and if I choose your nickname then your character will get a cool role in my story and a chapter with your character in it will be dedicated to you! Characters of people who did not win or didn't have a nickname but still want their character in it will be given a role too in later chapters! (if I can fit them in that is! you'll be notified before I do!)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original characters Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and Michella Jones (K-Chan, Kitten or Kit) AKA Chase. karone-sakura owns her character Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren! I'll be adding Cristyn Remy Lebeau's OC Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears in another chapter! Arayelle Lynn owns her character Estelle Ducard AKA destiny and bloody eyes owns Arilyn (Ari, Lyn, Moon) AKA Swift which will also be added in later chapters!**

**_vip, the guys' codenames!_**

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: (will be decided by you! send me cool nicknames for him the winner will get a dedication! The winner will be announced in chapter 4!)**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**Chapter three, stay or go?**

It took almost two days for Trowa to wake up from his deep slumber, but when he did he was better then new. All the cuts and bruises and other injuries had healed. Jazz had returned to the hospital room sometime later the first day to check on Trowa and chatted some with the boys that were awake and willing to. After her visit Duo and Quatre had managed to get enough out of the girl for them to get a clear picture of what was going on in this world apparently 2000 years before their time period began and told the girl exactly what they wanted her to know; near nothing. Right now Jean was doing the last check ups for that evening as Quatre and Trowa were reading the books that Jazz had brought them earlier, Duo had scored some paper and a pen and was doodling. Wufei was eating and Heero was tending to his now three-year-old sister. Jean had tried to find out how the girl grew at such a rate but when Heero started to act distant and suspicious she decided to just let it go and be something that would have to come with time.

"There all done. You're all recovering extremely well and fast. I'd say about one more night then you can leave the hospital wing. If you decide to stay with us you will then be given a room decorated to your preferences, if not you can leave the institute then. Well I'm needed someplace else so I'll leave the five eh six of you to yourselves now. If you want anything don't hesitate to ask for it, okay?" Jean said smiling before hurrying off to wherever it was she was needed at the moment. The five boys looked at one another and put away what they were doing with exception of Wufei who continued to eat and looked at Heero who nodded.

"Okay what do we know so far?" Trowa asked taking the role of leader on him during the conversation.

"Well so far we know we're on a school for mutants or gifted as they and I prefer to call them and this professor Xavier or professor X has founded it. He's the most powerful telepath known to mankind so far. He also has this group called the X-men who are like a team of superhero's that protect normal humans and peaceful mutants. Basically anyone with powers can come to the institute and get a home here. Also if you do professor Xavier has a talk with you where you can decide whether or not you would like him to probe your mind and help you deal with your past and any problems with your powers, this is NOT a must from what Jazz said since he didn't probe her mind because she didn't feel the need to do so. Professor Xavier apparently can probe your mind and extract memories that you've got hidden deep within your mind or that you didn't even know of. Also there's this guy Magneto who has a group of mutants also and is trying to kill all humans because the humans won't accept the gifted among them. That's about all the important stuff we know." Duo said taking a deep breath after saying all that.

"I guess the question everyone wants answered is: do we stay or do we go? Heero?" Quatre said calmly looking at said person. Heero shrugged as his sister tried to climb him like a mountain.

"Decide for yourselves what you want." Heero said tickling his sister once more.

"Well personally I think the question should be whose side are we on? I mean if we leave we'll sooner or later be involved in their war anyways." Wufei said with a pained looks as he adjusted his nicely healing right arm so he could see all four of the others from his corner of the hospital room.

"I ain't gonna fight another war and there ain't no one makin' me either!" Duo said angrily glaring at the floor as he wringed the sheets of his bed.

"I agree, we've done enough fighting. We could decide to stay here and have that Xavier guy promise not to get us involved in his little war." Quatre said quietly looking at Heero and his sister with a happy smile on his face. Trowa nodded in agreement to these statements and they started to think for themselves.

"Well IF Xavier can promise I ain't got to fight anymore, I'll stay here. The place sounds nice enough." Duo said with a thinking look.

"I'm staying. Xavier's idea of peaceful coexistence is a just goal to fight for." Wufei said decidedly between two bites.

"Yeah, or you just like their cooking." Duo joked before yelping as Wufei punched him and returned to his food. The others laughed at this.

"Well I agree with both of them so I'm staying here." Quatre said laying back against his pillow with his arms behind his head while he watched his friends.

"It's safer here for Yoko, but I don't feel like reliving my nightmares again for them. If professor Xavier keeps word that he won't probe without permission I'll stay." Heero said looking at his sister and smiling.

"you've changed a lot since she came. If you didn't know Ko-chan right now I bet you wouldn't have stayed." Quatre said smiling at Heero as he sat up some to see said boy.

"She's my sister and she's all the family I have left, genetically speaking and I will not let them take her away from me also." Heero said with a determined look as he hugged his sister.

"I guess that means we're all staying here then." Trowa said with a nod. Heero closed his eyes and lay back onto his bed before falling asleep.

"That is quite a strong shield. I couldn't penetrate it at all. Heero put it up right? I take it you were discussing things on a need to know basis?" Charles said as he entered the hospital room.

"Yes. We've talked about your proposal to give us a home here." Wufei said calmly looking at his plate of food and discovering it's empty.

"I see and what have you decided?" Charles asked calmly while he mentally requested more food for Wufei.

"Well, if you can promise I ain't gotta fight no more I'll stay." Duo said carefully looking at the others.

"I've meditated about all that I've come to know about things here and I've decided that I agree with Duo. I'll stay." Wufei said.

"I also agree with them." Quatre said.

"Heero has decided to stay, but only if you can promise not to probe his mind and if his sister's safety can be guarantied here." Trowa said calmly looking at the sleeping youth that pulled his sister closer to him while the infant hugged the boy back.

"I see and what about you Trowa?" Charles asked moving aside as Jean brought in a plate of food for Wufei who stared at it wide eyed and accepted it when Jean informed him it was alright.

"I've no other place to go to and I've heard you can retrieve memories to some degree. I'd like to find out if that is true." Trowa said not looking at the man.

"Very well then. I'll have rooms be made in agreement with the five of you so they are to your liking. Once you're settled down you'll start school here at the institute if you want to of course." Charles said before leaving the five alone to make the arrangements.

**side** **note (again): Yes the guys seem open and NO they aren't really if you pay attention to what they say you can tell that they never tell anyone more then they want them to know. Also people seem to think of them as the mid-war guys they WERE but you people don't even know when they were taken to the X-men universe. (hehe, I know all! I see all! I- OW hey! Okay almost all.-;)**

**Okay! Don't forget to enter the contest and send me a review with a NICKNAME for QUATRE! and the OC form below needs to be filled out if you want your character in the story!**

**character** **form!**

**name:**

**nicknames:**

**codename:**

**gender: (maybe a couple of guys?)**

**age:**

**length:**

**weight:**

**hair:**

**eyes:**

**body: (For instance: skinny, fat, muscular, skin color)**

**clothes** **the character wears or likes to wear: (type, style, color)**

**clothes** **that are an absolute NO: (see above)**

**character: (what is he/she like? BE DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**favorite** **music:**

**most** **hated music:**

**favorite** **place to be:**

**most** **hated place to be:**

**favorite** **food:**

**least** **favorite food:**

**history: (info on family and past)**

**abilities: (be creative!)**

**goodguy/girl** **or badguy/girl:**

**love** **interest: (Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei are now taken! Duo by an OC of my sister's which will appear in a later chapter.)**

**at** **the institute or not: (at? how did they get there? and Not? where are they at now? Home, with Magneto's group?)**


	4. a new home

**I finally got the DVD of X-men 3 the last stand! It was SOOOOO cool, though I cried when professor X died and at the end when Logan had to kill Jean! Anyways to get to know the OC's go to the review page! If you want me to put up a special chapter with the characters in it let me know by review!**

**Boy did I ever have a hard time with my contest! I was given the following nicknames for Quatre from the following people and behind them is what I think of them!**

**karone-sakura:** **Star Gazer- this nickname reflects on Quatre's abilities very much and his love for outer space. I liked it very much because of that.**

**Shadow Fox777 and Rewind: Sand- this one reflects on his connection to the desert and the place his family was supposedly native to. I liked this name too.**

**Cristyn Remy Lebeau: peacekeeper- reflects on his role in the group. I liked this one also!**

**Arayelle Lynn: she agreed with both of the above mentioned names and I agree with her reason for agreeing with them!**

**bloody eyes: shadow- I like it but somehow I think it'd have been better on Trowa or Duo.**

**Kitsunai: Halo- reflects on his seemingly innocent looks. Me like!**

**Bloody eyes also suggested: Spaceheart- this along with desert prince was one I came with myself but didn't like enough to use. (cause most people use it!)**

**Holy cow! I like all of them but…only one can be the ONE! So the winner is ………………………… …………………………………………………………………………… Karone-Sakura! Your OC will get a chapter of her own! I'm not sure when but I'll dedicate it and let you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original characters Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and Michella Jones (K-Chan, Kitten or Kit) AKA Chase. karone-sakura owns her characters Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren and** **Matthew O'Hara (Matt) AKA Night Wing! I'll be adding Cristyn Remy Lebeau's OC Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears in another chapter! Arayelle Lynn owns her character Estelle Ducard AKA destiny and bloody eyes owns Arilyn (Ari, Lyn, Moon) AKA Swift which will also be added in later chapters!**

_**vip, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter four, a new home**

"It's amazing! I never thought I'd ever see my real family for myself. My mother, father and my sister Cathrine. She always called me little brother. I can't believe I actually am! But Professor Xavier did keep his promise not to probe for anything else. He let me see what he found, it's an incredible experience." Trowa said before sinking into the chair in their shared dorm room with a smile on his face. They shared a six bedroom room with living area and a shower in every room complete with toilet and tub and a main living area where they could sit around together.

They had been given the money to do their own decorating so their rooms would be to their liking. Charles had said that their room should be decorated by them so it would be their room. A save haven where they felt comfortable. They did their shopping under Jazz, Rogue and Remi's guidance and once they returned from shopping each boy set out to make their own room more home.

Heero painted his sister's room first in soft green, blue and yellow pastels once it had dried and the paint fumes were out of it he decorated it with a bed, side table and closet the room was done in a tropical theme and the now seven-year-old Yoko was very happy with it. For his own room he chose metallic blue, purple, green and black paints and he decorated it with a closet, bed, side table and a desk. On his desk lay a brand new laptop that professor Charles had given each of the boys.

Quatre decorated his room with brown paints and added an Arabian theme to his room which was decorated much like Heero's with the basic needs such as a closet, desk and bed.

Wufei's room had an combination of eastern and western themes in his room that looked like it was a theme of it's own with of course the basic decoration of a bed, closet and desk with laptop.

Trowa bought plants and lots of them, these now decorated his room in a tropical island style complete with hammock which was in between two small trees. He also added a few pets to his room. Two kittens and a small monkey that he saved from it's owner who had it steal people's money.

Duo kept his room simple with plain wooden wall plates and the basic bed, closet, desk and laptop. Duo never had much and didn't need it either. He felt right at home in the room which he had styled after his room at the Maxwell church.

They slowly got used to the way of life at the institute and going to school. With exception of Heero and Wufei who both did the exams just after they were tested for grade placement. Wufei spend most of his days in the library or outside under an old oak reading, or simply helping out if he was asked to. Often the other kids at the institute asked Wufei to tutor them and Wufei enjoyed this greatly. Heero spend his time with his sister teaching her himself.

almost a month later Yoko had grown to the age of twelve and after many questions Heero explained it was part of her mutation which caused her to become a baby if she used up all her powers. The boys slowly became more social though some things they would never out grow; such as their guard which was always up. Especially Heero's if anyone gave so much as an indication of wanting to cause harm he'd put up a barrier. His barriers were so strong not even Charles could break it, unless he tapped deeper into his powers, but he refused to do so as he didn't wish the boy to get hurt.

The five boys were outside today playing with Yoko. Charles watched them with a smile as they played around with the girl. Duo gave the little girl wings of kinetic energy which carried her around the garden while Heero kept an eye on the boy. The moment he saw Duo's smile faltered he created a barrier under Yoko to catch her and Yoko laughed running over to the violet eyed youth and hugging him which immediately brought the smile back. While Duo sat down to rest a little Wufei created small dragons of various shapes, sizes and elements and Yoko chased them around as Wufei directed them with such grace and beauty that the small dragons seemed to sparkle as they moved. Then when Wufei disappeared for a second before reappearing with a plate full of food Quatre took his turn and with his tongue between his teeth the petit boy created magnificent creations of sand which all to quickly fell apart. Trowa then changed shapes and became a horse taking the girl on his back and running through the garden at high speed. Finally he too needed to rest and Heero played around with his sister who shone brightly in happiness. After a while the others would join again and play for another hour before they all would sit contently under the old oak.

Charles noted each boy's ability as he saw it displayed. Duo has kinetic energy to his disposal and seemed able to manipulate it to his will, though he had a limit of half an hour before he needed a five minute break. Heero had telepathy and his barriers of course. Wufei possessed the ability to manipulate a wide variety of elements but his main power was teleportation, though unlike Kurt he did not have to see the place he went to just a description or even a name was enough.. Much like Kurt the boy also had a large appetite due to his fast metabolism which was needed for his powers. Trowa obviously was a shape-shifter, though his power only allowed animalistic transformations and he possessed the enhanced senses of animals. Quatre could manipulate sand for a short amount of time, but there was so much more to the boy then he could sense at this moment. What other powers the boy may have he was most definitely not the weak and fragile boy his extremely pale skin let one to believe him to be. And then there was Yoko; Heero's sister. She was a complete mystery so far. All he knew was that the child might be able to send visions, that is if he should believe Remi's recount of the night he found them. Charles let the six kids be for now deciding to question this later when a more opportune moment presented itself. For now he'd watch and learn.

/He's watching us again./ Heero said telepathically as he linked with his friends through the link that Quatre had with each of the other boys.

/What do you make of it? I find it odd that he would just watch us./ Trowa said calmly as he looked at Quatre who closed his eyes and broke the link for a second.

/He is curious as to what our powers are and how much control we have. He can tell that we have issues that we must work out, but doesn't want to push us into telling him. He's also interested in our world and many other things. He watches us to learn about us, our powers, our characters and such./ Quatre said calmly looking Charles directly in the eye.

/He's been trying to penetrate my shields but so far he has proven unable to, though I know he can break them. he's extremely powerful, but for some reason he refuses to use his full power or even tap into more than the amount he's using now…Duo what's wrong/ Heero said glaring at the boy who looked up distractedly.

/Something's up there. I'm sure I saw it./ Duo said not looking down. Wufei disappeared for a second and reappeared holding a girl with light brown cat ears and many bruises. She looked at Wufei dirtily who let her go but stayed close in case she decided to leave.

"Hi, what were ya doin' up there?" Duo asked

"Nothin'." the girl said softly looking away.

"That ain't much. I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. What's your name Kitten?" Duo asked cheerfully. The girl flinched.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" Duo asked worriedly.

"I don't like being called Kitten, bad memory." the girl said softly looking at the ground and rubbing her arm without noticing.

"Oh, sorry. So what can we call ya?" Duo said smiling at her.

"Michella…or Kit if you like." the girl said still looking down. Wufei moved from behind her to in front of her and sat down again an unidentified plate of food in his lap as he chewed on a carrot.

"Well Michella these are my friends. Heero and his kid sis Yoko, Wufei who's eatin', Trowa and Quatre." Duo said pointing at each person in turn. Yoko got up and went to Michella.

"Hi Michella will you play with me?" she asked smiling. Michella looked at the girl for a long minute then smiling gently.

"Sure." Michella said looking at the girl. Smiling she allowed the twelve-year-old girl lead her away from the boys as she talked about a million things.

Charles smiled happily when he noted that Chase finally smiled. Michella Jones AKA Chase had been found by Logan on the front lawn. She was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, stab wounds and several fractures. She refused to speak about what had happened. Only after Logan talked with her she allowed the professor to probe her mind without her reliving it. What he found made him sick, he immediately set out to help the girl who wouldn't let any other man but Logan who had found her near her. He asked Rogue to meet him and asked Logan to bring Michella in. He introduced Rogue to Michella and asked Logan and Rogue to wait outside for a minute. Charles had then told Michella that Rogue had been through a similar experience and that if she wanted Michella could always talk to her seeing as being around him made her so uncomfortable. Michella had been sceptical but when Rogue was invited back in and told her story the girl broke into tears which had Logan scoop her up and yell at him. Michella accepted the offer though and slowly she's grown over her fear for people but her shyness toward men remained. Now they were working on her fear for water.

A shriek from Michella brought him out of his train of thought and he found the girl staring at one of Wufei's dragons made of water. Her shriek surprised the boy and he put an end to the dragon's appearance. Duo worriedly went over and helped the girl up asking her what happened and if his friend had scared her. Wufei also came over and apologized. Michella slowly calmed down and looked like she was about to run off. Duo told her it was okay and Wufei assured her he'd make sure not to make any more water dragons.

"Hey Kit, guys." Jazz said as she ruffled Yoko's hair.

"Hello Jasmine." Quatre said smiling brilliantly. Jazz smiled back.

"Hey Jazz." Michella said softly as she glanced between Jazz and Quatre.

Charles smiled he too had noticed the feelings that developed between the two though it seemed neither would ever tell the other. He watched as Matthew O'Hara joined them also with Syra Darkangelle and observed how the ten teens talked among each other. He chuckled as Matthew tried hard to impress them with his shifting abilities but held up his hands in surrender as Trowa changed into each animal, he shifted into, effortlessly and in a few he had never seen before. They all laughed and talked some more. Eventually they went to the basketball court and played until dinner time. Though before dinner came Wufei had already finished his third plate of food of that afternoon and at dinner he ate at least four plates more. Charles smiled at the memory of the boy's questioning look when Jean encouraged him to eat more. Later he found out that the boy's mentors had him on a strict diet which allowed him no more then one plate each morning, one at lunch and one at dinner and only what they deemed the right foods. This again made Charles curious as to how he could still teleport at the rate he seems to do here at which the boy simply replied that he wasn't allowed to do so unless he had no other choice.

Charles watched them at the dinner table talking about things with the other kids. One would say they were getting along just fine and they had settled down easily but Charles knew that was exactly what they wanted everyone to believe; that there was nothing wrong with them. His weekly sessions with the group during which they discussed their possible new enemy which called themselves Sentinels made it more then clear that these boys had seen far more then even his X-men or he himself had, but it was their wish not to discuss that and Charles honoured that wish by not asking about their pasts or mentioning it in anyway. In stead he watched and learned as he always had observing them and learning about them.

**Keep on sending me OC's if you wanna! I want at least two more guys!**

**character form!**

**name:**

**nicknames:**

**codename:**

**gender: (maybe a couple of guys?)**

**age:**

**length:**

**weight:**

**hair:**

**eyes:**

**body: (For instance: skinny, fat, muscular, skin color)**

**clothes the character wears or likes to wear: (type, style, color)**

**clothes that are an absolute NO: (see above)**

**character: (what is he/she like? BE DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**favorite music:**

**most hated music:**

**favorite place to be:**

**most hated place to be:**

**favorite food:**

**least favorite food:**

**history: (info on family and past, and be original (not like similar to that and that person) and creative)**

**abilities: (be creative!)**

**goodguy/girl or badguy/girl:**

**love interest: (Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei are now taken! Duo by an OC of my sister's which will appear in a later chapter.)**

**at the institute or not: (at? how did they get there? and Not? where are they at now? Home, with Magneto's group?)**


	5. midnight wanderings

**I finally got back from my three week vacation in Swisserland! I have a question to bloody tear!**

_**What am I to understand under 'a no-nonsense braid'? is that one like Duo's?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original characters Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and Michella Jones (K-Chan, Kitten or Kit) AKA Chase. karone-sakura owns her characters Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren and** **Matthew O'Hara (Matt) AKA Night Wing! I'll be adding Cristyn Remy Lebeau's OC Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears in another chapter! Arayelle Lynn owns her character Estelle Ducard AKA destiny and bloody eyes owns Arilyn (Ari, Lyn, Moon) AKA Swift.**

_**vip, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter five, midnight wanderings**

Trowa walked down the halls of the institute. He couldn't sleep. None of them could for different reasons and each dealt with it their own way.

Wufei meditated all night in the library; the loss of his wife weighted heavy on him still. Yoko who did not need any sleep usually was in the library with him where she enjoyed herself under Wufei's ever sharp attention who even when meditation was extremely aware of his surroundings.

Duo and Quatre were guilt-ridden by the things they went through and saw. Quatre buried himself in books to escape reality; reading at least fifty books each night. Duo wrote lines; an old school punishment. He forces himself to write down the ten commands every night countless times; Always starting with thou shall not kill.

Heero had long since lost the ability to sleep. Not even he knew all the things he'd been through and forced himself through old military trainings every night to keep it that way.

As for Trowa himself, the loss of his 'sister' Cathrine had been hard on him. Learning she really was his sister only added to the pain. He wandered endlessly all night as No name drowning in the nothingness of his journey to nowhere. To him being no one was better then accepting the truth and No one what who he felt he was during his nightly wandering. Only to become someone again by day.

Ironically philosophic, a story of rebirth. He sighed at this and walked on for hours tireless. The cling of metal hitting the floor pulled Trowa from his wondering. The soldier in him at sharp he located the object. A knife. Instinctively his hand went for his gun, remembering he left it his hand made a fist which glowed a soft green. Carefully he inspected the knife and found blood on it. He could even smell it in the air; fresh blood close by. He moved his hand and in the soft glow he saw a very fragile looking girl. She was sitting in a corner blood dripping down her arms. Trowa didn't hesitate and under the girl's fearful and wary gaze bandaged the cuts and cleaned up the blood on the floor.

"Will you tell the professor?" the girl asked fearfully. Trowa raised an eyebrow and handed her the knife.

"It's not really my place to tell. I'm no one, no name no past. At least I was. Now I have a name that is not my own and a past I can't recall along with a past I wish to forget. You know it's gets awfully lonely being no one." he said quietly as he walked away.

"Maybe you could find a friend to be no one with." the girl said equally quietly as she walked with him.

"I did, I found four but we all want to forget our pasts and we do so our own way.

"How do you forget?" the girl asked as her braid fell over her shoulder. Trowa sighed once more as he relaxed now he knew there was no threat.

"I wander, I walk all night going nowhere as no name. I am no one and as such I don't have to remember, feel responsible, feel pain. But after nine years it gets lonely. That's how long I've wandered all night every night just to forget." they reach the garden and Trowa breathes in the scent of the new day. Enjoying the sunrise and the dew on the grass.

"Another day." the girl says quietly.

"Yes, time to become Trowa Barton once more. Thank you for your company my friend, I enjoyed it." he says. The girl smiles at him.

"My name is Arilyn but most call me Ari." the girl said.

I think I'll fix some breakfast. Would you like some? I always seem to make to much." Trowa said smiling sadly.

"I'd like that." Ari said. She giggled as she took the hand Trowa held out for her. Then they went to the kitchen

Trowa raided every cupboard and the fridge of the right necessities and started to bake food while Ari sat at the counter. The scent of food inevitably lured the other inhabitants of the institute down to the kitchen. The other four boys came down first and Joined Trowa in cooking. Together they made breakfast for the other kids. It wasn't until Jazz stepped up first and requested her favourite breakfast that the other kids followed her lead and soon the boys were cooking for the entire institute.

Charles watched this take place from a small distance with Logan, Remi, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Ororo and Beast. Only when a happy Yoko ran up to them and pulled/pushed Charles along and basically order him to request something also did they too request breakfast to their liking. Seeing the boys enjoyed their task greatly Charles decided that they could do this more often if they wanted.

**I hope that Arilyn turned out okay! Let me know what you think people! Chapter six will be up soon also as I wrote five and six while on holyday! Keep on sending me OC's if you wanna! I could use at least two more guys!**

**character form!**

**name:**

**nicknames:**

**codename:**

**gender: (maybe a couple of guys?)**

**age:**

**length:**

**weight:**

**hair:**

**eyes:**

**body: (For instance: skinny, fat, muscular, skin color)**

**clothes the character wears or likes to wear: (type, style, color)**

**clothes that are an absolute NO: (see above)**

**character: (what is he/she like? BE DESCRIPTIVE!)**

**favorite music:**

**most hated music:**

**favorite place to be:**

**most hated place to be:**

**favorite food:**

**least favorite food:**

**history: (info on family and past, and be original (not like similar to that and that person) and creative)**

**abilities: (be creative!)**

**goodguy/girl or badguy/girl:**

**love interest: (Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei are now taken! Duo by an OC of my sister's which will appear in a later chapter. Sorry Girls all the guys are taken now!)**

**at the institute or not: (at? how did they get there? and Not? where are they at now? Home, with Magneto's group?)**


	6. my enemy's enemy

**I finally got back from my three week vacation in Swisserland! I have a question to bloody tear!**

_**What am I to understand under 'a no-nonsense braid'? is that one like Duo's?**_

_**And to fadedlullabys: vans, chucks, bondage pants? Could you sent me a description of these items? Because I'm pretty sure they do not exist in Holland and I have no clue what they are!**_

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS! 12 OC'S WERE SEND IN OVER THE COURSE OF FIVE CHAPTERS! THANKS YOUS PEOPLES!**

**We have lots of people who hate crowds and pink! I'm happy with that because they are two things I absolutely dislike very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original characters Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and Michella Jones (K-Chan, Kitten or Kit) AKA Chase. _karone-sakura_ _owns her characters Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren and_** **_Matthew O'Hara (Matt) AKA Night Wing! Cristyn Remy Lebeau owns Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears! Arayelle Lynn owns Estelle Ducard AKA destiny and bloody eyes owns Arilyn (Ari, Lyn, Moon) AKA Swift._** **_fadedlullabys_** **_owns Alexis (_****_Lex, Al) AKA Shadowheart. shadeshadow owns Shade Shadow (Shadow, Darkness, Emerald) AKA Yami and Silver Shadow (Brightness, Light, Silverlight) AKA Hikari. Forever watching owns Tale Silver (Fabel, Silver and Crimson) AKA Fabel. Shinigami is back from hell owns Kolt (ka-O-lt) AKA Lightning. ilovekenshin owns Inumea Maxwell (Kage Doragon, Kage (Shadow Dragon, Shadow)) AKA Kage (Shadow). Kitsunai owns Ayame Yamaoka (Ame (pronounced Ahmi)) AKA Kitsu or Kitsune_**

_**vip, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter six, my enemy's enemy.**

**Almost three weeks later**

In the thick forest near the institute waited a man. Magnus Ducard AKA Magneto awaited his most loyal charge. He had waited three hours before he caught sight of the child. She was running at a slow jog.

"What news do you have?" Magnus asked. Hazel eyes stared at him through a veil of red-brown hair.

"The one called Heero does military training all night, he's a strong telepath I can't seem to come close enough without being spotted. The girl is with his friends when he's training. Three of them were at the library with her. Again I could not come close; the blond sensed be and I had to abort. He's an empath. He might be one of the strongest empaths ever; I can still feel his emotional projections." she reported breathing heavily.

"You've once again exceeded expectations, let's go." Magnus said turning to leave only to have the girl pull him back and carefully reach out to meet a wall. Magnus smiled briefly then turned around.

"We dun like bein' watched." a voice said that could have come from any direction. It sounded so dark and cold Magnus could barely suppress the shivers that ran down his spine.

"State your busyness." a second voice said this one soft and empty of all emotion.

"I merely wish to learn what I may have to deal with in the near future. As you probably already know Charles and I do not always agree, but he was at least kind enough to warn me about your sentinels; besides I like to be prepared for everything. As they say my enemy's enemy is my ally and it pays to know those well." Magnus said.

"We will not fight your senseless war. We are here to prevent what happened to our earth at the hands of the sentinels to happen here as well." a third calm voice said in a deep almost growl.

"I see and when you save the day, so to say, what will you do then?" Magnus asked. These were indeed not mere mutant children and he would have to be very careful with them. A sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead as the one his charge had called the blond assaulted his senses with a hundred years of pain and misery and he tried not to show this.

"We will see about that when that time has come. Now leave! Next time you are spotted near here you will die." a forth voice said. Magnus nodded and felt the wall being dissipated. He and his young charge left. He smirked. He'd have to device a way to get what he needed without being spotted. For now however he had bigger problems to tend to. Six figures watched him walk away with the girl. They smirked and turned to leave also.

"She's good! If not for Quatre she might've gotten more information on us." Trowa said. They'd gathered in the common room where Heero set up his laptop and sat in front of it completely unmoving; the laptop however was running streams of data across the screen at top speed. Yoko was sleeping on the couch curled up against Wufei who was meditating on what had happened. Quatre nodded before unwrapping and consuming another bar of chocolate. Heero shut the laptop down and looked around blinking fast several times. At that moment Duo walked in; he'd left earlier to find a course of energy to recharge himself. He plopped down next to Wufei and Yoko.

"I've done some more research on this man and I've got a list of people who are on his side and he has quite the little army of powerful people. He seems to select people with great or interesting powers. For example that girl; A once nameless assassin now going by the name of Estelle Ducard, codename Destiny, She's a powerful healer. He himself is a case in and of its own. Magnus Ducard AKA Magneto controls everything that has some form of metal in/on it." Heero said calmly grabbing one of Quatre's bars of chocolate.

"Hey! You could've asked first you know!" the blond said clutching the last three bars possessively.

"Grow up!" Heero said smirking at the boy who glowered at him and tossed a nearby pillow at him. Thus a pillow fight ensued which soon drew an audience.

Charles chuckled at the sight of the five boys fighting each other with pillows while the girl sat on the couch laughing until she too got hit and retaliated. Suddenly a pillow hit him and all became quiet. Everyone awaited what would happen. Charles made his way into the room carefully avoiding all fallen objects and the laptop.

"I believe this is……yours." he said smirking as he threw the pillow back at Duo who ducked amazingly fast and grabbed the pillow as it passed him.

"Thanks!" Duo said with a dark smirk before tossing it back.

Logan leaned against the wall and shared a look with Scott making the universal 'he's nuts' sign. Scott rolled his eyes in an 'oh brother' manner.

**well** **that's chapter 6! I know they're getting shorter but I'm really trying my best here to knit the beginning and the end back together! (had a big black spot in the middle of my story.) Anyways I hope you like thanks for all the wonderful characters I've been given. They'll be put in when I find a spot to put them in, I'm now working toward making the 10th chapter the one dedicated to my contest winner's character. I've decided to be a little sappy and make it a Christmas one! Well let me know what you think!**


	7. facing your fears

**Well here's the next chapter! And since they didn't answer yet!**

**_to_** **_bloody eyes: What am I to understand under 'a no-nonsense braid'? is that one like Duo's?_**

_**And to fadedlullabys: vans, chucks, bondage pants? Could you sent me a **_

**_description_** **_of these items? Because I'm pretty sure they do not exist in Holland _**

**_and_** **_I have no clue what they are!_**

_**Oh, and to kitsunai: what on earth is Onigiri?**_

_**special note for Cristyn Remy Lebeau: I hope you don't mind me making Syra slightly less powerful, I had some plans for this story that acquire Heero to be stronger then her. You'll see soon… eh I hope. She should make her second appearance in chapter eight!**_

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS! 12 OC'S WERE SEND IN OVER THE COURSE OF **

**FIVE CHAPTERS! THANKS YOUS PEOPLES!**

**We have lots of people who hate crowds and pink! I'm happy with that because **

**they** **are two things I absolutely dislike very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original characters Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and Michella Jones (K-Chan, Kitten or Kit) AKA Chase. karone-sakura owns her characters Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren and Matthew O'Hara (Matt) AKA Night Wing! Cristyn Remy Lebeau owns Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears! Arayelle Lynn owns Estelle Ducard AKA destiny and bloody eyes owns Arilyn (Ari, Lyn, Moon) AKA Swift. fadedlullabys owns Alexis (Lex, Al) AKA Shadowheart. shadeshadow owns Shade Shadow (Shadow, Darkness, Emerald) AKA Yami and Silver Shadow (Brightness, Light, Silverlight) AKA Hikari. Forever watching owns Tale Silver (Fabel, Silver and Crimson) AKA Fabel. Shinigami is back from hell owns Kolt (ka-O-lt) AKA Lightning. ilovekenshin owns Inumea Maxwell (Kage Doragon, Kage (Shadow Dragon, Shadow)) AKA Kage (Shadow). Kitsunai owns Ayame Yamaoka (Ame (pronounced Ahmi)) **

**AKA Kitsu or Kitsune**

**_vip, the guys' codenames!_**

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter seven, facing your fears**

"Please Kit if you won't come into the water you'll never get over your fears." Scott said from where he stood in the pool. For the past seven months since she finally opened up to professor X he'd been trying to help her face her fear for water, but Michella refused to even step into the water. She would spend their three hour session clamping tightly to the stairs and he was growing tired of getting nowhere.

"Iie!" Michella replied clamping onto the stairs even tighter. Scott sighed once the petit cat-girl reverted to speaking her native tongue there was no way of getting her to do anything. He went to the side and grabbed the girl unclasping her hands from their tight grip and putting her down in the water. Michella screamed in terror and the water in the pool started to float.

Duo had been wandering around the mansion for a while waiting for Scott to finish at the pool so he and Heero could go there with Yoko who needed to learn how to swim along with Duo himself since he couldn't swim either, when he heard the screaming from the pool. Heero had already gone and opened the door to the pool area when Duo came running up to meet him there. Duo rushed in and saw the water float around Michella who when she noticed only became more terrified. Duo didn't think about the fact that he couldn't swim and could drown once Michella let the water come back down. He simply jumped in near the cat-girl and ran to her.

"Kitty, it's okay calm down nothing will happen. I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." Duo said as he grabbed her hands. Michella looked up to see who was holding her hands and let her control over the water slip. The water came down on them, but Duo held onto Michella's hands tightly and waited patiently for the water to stop falling. When it did they were up to their necks in the water and Michella cried badly.

"It's okay. I'm not going to let you drown. Just look at me and walk to the side of the pool. You can do it and I'll help you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Duo said walking back slowly.

Michella looked at Duo, he smiled at her and told her she was doing okay. There was something about his eyes that made her trust him just like when they first met. She slowly put one foot in front of the other and before she knew it she was back at the side of the pool and Duo helped her out.

"See Kitty? I knew you could do it!" Duo said turning her to the pool. Michella smiled.

"Thanks. Kitty…I like that name." she said quietly. Duo smiled back.

"Aw that's okay, hey wanna join me 'n Shulsy for swimming class today? You can watch if you want." Duo said when Heero after seeing Duo take control of the situation and seeing to it that Scott would never do this to the cat-girl again got his sister ready for class.

"Eh sure, but only if I dun have to go in there again." Michella said smiling.

"Promise! Now I gotta go change and get new dry clothes before Heero gets angry with me for stalling on swim-class again." Duo said before strutting into the dressing room where Trowa just brought in a fresh set of clothes for the braided boy upon Heero's calling.

**that** **evening**

"Sit down Duo." Charles said calmly as the braided boy entered his office. He'd heard the entire story from Scott concerning the swimming incident.

"Look if it's about this afternoon, I dun care what ya're gonna say. I did what I had tha and nuthin' more." Duo said he was in a foul mood ever since he heard Charles wanted to see him and in his case that meant nasty looks, sarcastic replies and an street accent for hours.

"I know Duo. Scott has told me and he went to apologize to Michella for what he did it wasn't very professional of him and he regrets doing it. I wanted to thank you for reacting the way you have I usually have to ask Jean to lift her out of the pool after I use some of my power to calm her down. I'm glad that you've helped Kitty get out of the water herself, but I do wonder what would have happened were you in the deeper part of the pool. It came to my understanding that you're unable to swim yourself." Charles said looking at the braided youth who sat before him.

"I can take care o myself ya dun need tha worry 'bout that. Can I go now?" Duo said glaring at everything within his sight.

"Of course. Oh could you ask Heero to come see me some time? I have something he might like." Charles said smiling at the boy.

"Yeah sure, but dun count on him showin' up." Duo said waving on his way out.

**the** **next evening**

A knock came on the door of the office and Charles looked up.

"Come in." he said calmly.

"I'm here." Heero announced as he sat down.

"I see. You've come for what I wish to show you right?" Charles said smiling. Heero didn't answer he simply nodded and waited. Charles moved to leave the office and motioned for him to follow. Heero got up and followed the man. Unbeknownst to Charles Heero wasn't the only one who followed.

"This…is the danger room. Here we practice with our powers and some of us train for our missions. I noticed that you spend each night going through many types of military training and I thought you might want to try something a little more challenging." Charles said with a nod to Logan who was waiting in the room.

"About time." Logan snarled as he got ready to train.

Heero watched quietly until Logan was done. When Logan left the room he walked up to the controls and lifted his hands over it. His eyes slowly grew blank and he stood still as a statue. Charles eyed this worriedly and moved to touch the boy, but a pale hand moved to stop him.

"Don't." Quatre said quietly. It was now that Charles and Logan realized that the four remaining boys and Heero's sister were there.

"why not?" Logan asked uncaringly.

"His brains are now integrated with the system. Touching him will cause irreparable damage." Wufei said calmly as he stayed in between the two men and his friend.

"You mean he's become one with the danger room's computer? Logan all but yelled.

"In a way yes, perhaps it's best explained as a symbiosis. Heero has become a part of it and that allows him to understand it. It is best to wait for him to finish." Trowa explained. At that moment Heero lowered his hands and blinked quickly before catching the bar of chocolate that Quatre pulled out of his inner pocket and tossed to the brown haired youth.

"Nice, but it's not up to the level of training we or at least I have had and as such to us six it is worthless." Heero said calmly as he munched down the bar of chocolate.

"Perhaps it is time we upgrade the system then." Charles said thinking about it.

"We?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, you want it to be up to your standards don't you?" Charles said with a smile.

**one** **week later during swim class**

Kitty had spend every day of the last week watching as Heero patiently taught Duo and Shula the basics of swimming. She looked at them longingly when they would splash around in the kiddy pool after class and wished she weren't affright of water anymore. Tonight was no different as she looked at the smiling boys who chased the little girl around. Then she got up and walked to the edge of the shallow pool.

'Okay, I can do this…I think. It's not deep I'm not going to drown here. I can d-do this…I…can…' she thought as she walked into the water and stopped not two steps later.

"Hey! Alright you're doing it!" Duo laughed. He had looked up when he heard someone step into the pool and found Kitty standing two steps from the edge shivering with fear.

Kitty carefully pried open one of her eyes and looked at her feet which were up to her ankles in the water.

"I-I…I'm in the water." she whispered shocked. Carefully she took another step and another, stopping every three or four steps until she was standing next to Duo knee-deep in the water.

"Yay!" Shula laughed as she hugged the cat-girl who laughed now too. Kitty suddenly yelped when a splash of water fell on her head. Duo who'd splashed her laughed, but yelped in surprise when Kitty splashed him back.

Charles smiled from where he monitored them from the security room. Duo's trust in the girl and their allowing her to watch had made Michella, or Kitty as she wanted to be called now, stronger and helped her face her fear one step at the time. Wanting to play like them in the water had made Kitty decide to walk into the water, but it had been her memory of Duo saving her that morning that helped her cross the border that was her fear and take the first step towards facing it.

**Pfew finally! Another chapter down toward closing the big black gap. Chapter eight is coming soon! it's going to be a confronting one for our guys!**


	8. telepathic faceoff and a roadtrip!

**Well here's the next chapter!!! And since they didn't answer yet again!!!**

_**to bloody eyes: What am I to understand under 'a no-nonsense braid'? is that one like Duo's?**_

_**And to fadedlullabys: vans, chucks, bondage pants? Could you sent me a **_

_**description of these items? Because I'm pretty sure they do not exist in Holland **_

_**and I have no clue what they are!**_

_**special note for Cristyn Remy Lebeau: I hope you like how I used her in this chapter.**_

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS! 12 OC'S WERE SEND IN OVER THE COURSE OF **

**FIVE CHAPTERS! THANKS YOUS PEOPLES!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original characters Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and Michella Jones (K-Chan, Kitten or Kit) AKA Chase. karone-sakura owns her characters Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren and Matthew O'Hara (Matt) AKA Night Wing! Cristyn Remy Lebeau owns Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears! Arayelle Lynn owns Estelle Ducard AKA destiny and bloody eyes owns Arilyn (Ari, Lyn, Moon) AKA Swift. fadedlullabys owns Alexis (Lex, Al) AKA Shadowheart. shadeshadow owns Shade Shadow (Shadow, Darkness, Emerald) AKA Yami and Silver Shadow (Brightness, Light, Silverlight) AKA Hikari. Forever watching owns Tale Silver (Fabel, Silver and Crimson) AKA Fabel. Shinigami is back from hell owns Kolt (ka-O-lt) AKA Lightning. ilovekenshin owns Inumea Maxwell (Kage Doragon, Kage (Shadow Dragon, Shadow)) AKA Kage (Shadow). Kitsunai owns Ayame Yamaoka (Ame (pronounced Ahmi)) **

**AKA Kitsu or Kitsune.**

**Mentioned or appearing this chapter for the first time: Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears, Inumea Maxwell (Kage Doragon, Kage (Shadow Dragon, Shadow)) AKA Kage (Shadow) and Ayame Yamaoka (Ame (pronounced Ahmi)) AKA Kitsu or Kitsune, Shade Shadow (Shadow, Darkness, Emerald) AKA Yami and Silver Shadow (Brightness, Light, Silverlight) AKA Hikari.**

_**vip, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter eight, telepathic face-off and a roadtrip!**

Heero stared at the rising sun that rose over the forest breathing in the sweet morning air that autumn brought as he continued to wander through the gardens located in the eastern area of the mansion's large property. Duo had taken Yoko with them for a last swim in the lake. According to him winter would set in early this year and Duo wanted to go swimming in the lake one last time before the heavy autumn storm that he was certain would set in tomorrow. Wufei was doing his own early workout on the beachside as always. Trowa was spending the nights and most of his mornings with Ari talking about things, the girl it turned out loved the circus and Trowa gladly told her all about the one he lived at. He enjoyed their little conversations and trying to teach her some of the advanced acrobatics he was known to be the only one in their time to be able to do. Trowa had happily told them she'd officially stopped cutting herself at night. Heero smiled at himself for out of habit he'd once more checked out everyone's stats and found nothing wrong with the girl in question, although most other students were on his 'to be careful of' list. He also found Jazz the girl that Quatre seemed to be quite interested in to be quite okay. He actually liked the girl she was a good friend to Quatre and made him smile a lot more then he used to in a long time.

As he thought about these things he had reached the running track which was only about 1,6 kilometers long but he ran it thirty times each morning as a finishing part of his nightly routine. Today however someone was standing on the track glaring at him. He recognized her and his eyes narrowed.

'Syra Darkangelle AKA Sy. Codename, black tears. Age, 19. 6 inches long and 195 lbs heavy. Abilities, black bat-like wings with a wingspan of 16 feet. If on the ground it take about five minutes for her to get off the ground. Once in the air she can glide easily well. Tends to jump off buildings and glide that way already having a good starting point. Can fly about 25 mph, once she gets started. As for telepath abilities, they are off the charts. If she does not kill her opponents with Black death as she calls it, she will use Black Sorrow, where she makes the person relive in their brain every harmful thing they have done to someone. Making them feel their victims pain. Danger level High. Threat level, possible threat further investigation is neccesary.' He thought ready to kill the girl if she should attack him. Noticing his muscles has started to tense he sighed inwardly. This was one of the things he would have to get the others to help him with. He still went into what Duo lovingly called his 'computer mode' where his brains only processed and he acted accordingly whenever he felt threatened and this girl was definetely threating him in his oppinion.

"What are you doing!? Going around hacking computers and looking at our data, huh? Who do you work for!" Syra asked in a threatingly low voice while glaring at him. Heero glared back at her with narrowed eyes but chose to brush past her instead of confronting her.

"I don't know what you mean." He said calmly as he stretched his legs a few times before starting to run. Only to have her follow him.

"I saw you last night! You were hacking the mansion's database, Looking up everyone's personal files even Charles'!" she called angrily as she kept up with him perfectly.

"Whatever." Heero called back speeding up. Syra didn't seem phased by the coldness of his voice and only sped up.

"Don't play stupid with me! Who are you working for!" she yelled kicking his legs from under him. Heero caught himself midfall and instantly threw a punch her way. She quickly dodged it and threw one of her own.

Soon the two were fighting all out as they argued back and forth.

"Who are you working for!" Syra yelled as she managed to land a punch in Heero's face.

"No one!" Heero growled before shoving her off of him and standing up. Syra glared at him and got up as well her ice-blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're lying! I will find out!" she yelled. Heero grunted out at the sudden attack on his mind and threw up a barrier around his mind.

"You are working for someone!" Syra yelled as she pushed with more and more power trying to find the answers she needed...wanted. She had to know he was in deed not working for someone.

Heero grunted out enforcing his own telepathic shields with more power while battling her telepathic attacks with his own trying to break her attention. She couldn't... no shouldn't ever see what lay hidden deep in his mind behind a very thick shield. He didn't even want to remember that himself and he would die before letting her see it no matter what.

Duo looked up when Yoko suddenly started to cry holding her head tightly. He knew what that meant one of them needed help fast. He got them both dressed fast and after lifting the petit girl on his back he ran off to the mansion joined by Wufei who told him he suspected it to be Heero since he sensed him using his powers near the gardens in the eastern area of the estate. Quatre and Trowa came running out with Ari, Jazz and Matt. The four boys nodded at each other and Wufei disappeared while Trowa transformed along with Matt a leopard and sped off to where Heero was Quatre had taken Yoko from Duo and gone ahead with Wufei. Duo himself made black bat wings appear and flew off while Jazz took Ari and flew off after him.

Heero grunted in pain the girl was strong but he wouldn't relent he could feel his friends coming and feared that Yoko had felt his pain. He forced more power onto the girl who countered it with the same. The others arrived and stopped Jazz and Matt who wanted to stop the two. Quatre pulled them back and looked at the two serious.

"Matt, keep the girls close to you, take them back to the mansion and warn Xavior. Jazz I'm going to ask you to take care of Yoko. If this escalates I'll be the only one who has a slim chance of stopping Heero." Quatre said rolling up his sleeves before looking at the two. Suddenly Yoko screamed out.

"Nii-sama!" she cried out over and over again.

"Duo! I need you to do it." Quatre said moving his hair away and revealing a black chip in his neck located on top of his spinal core. Duo cursed heavily but nodded and removed it from the boy's neck. Wufei noticing that the other teens had not listened said he'd take them back and get Charles before leaving with them and the crying Yoko.

Heero cried out in pain as the barrier around his deepest best locked memories dissipated and his last ounce of resolve to fight back crumbled. He screamed in agony as the memories he'd personally locked away for good were released and attacked him gripping him with intense fear. Syra was screaming as well as she too was hit by the wave of memories she'd unleashed. Quatre crumbled slightly but immediately started to glow golden and approached his fallen friend projecting only positive emotions onto the boy.

From back at the mansion Wufei could see the waves of energy and cursed as he instantly teleported himself to where Charles was.

"I know. I felt it. There is little I can do to help I suppose. You have permission to use my security status and use all that you will need and to use your powers to do as you see fit. Tell me, will they be okay?" Charles asked softly. Wufei noted the tears slipping from the man's eyes and realized that he too caught the waves Heero was sending out at this moment.

"Who else?" he asked. Charles turned to him before answering.

"Jean, Shade and perhaps silver and Emma." Charles said calmly.

"Get them to the medical wing at once. Quatre should have Heero under control soon, but they'll need help. Jazz? Can I count on you to help out? I know you've been training your empathic abilities with Quatre. He'll be very weak after subdueing Heero and we'll need your help to help your friends." Wufei asked gently as he turned to the girl who stood in the open door. She nodded and took off toward the medical room with Wufei who instructed her on how to infuce her friends with only positive emotions.

Quatre slowly hugged the upset Japanese boy whilst motioning for Duo to get the girl now it was safe to do so. When Duo lifted Syra up she mumbled a soft apology to Heero and Duo told her it was alright. Heero mumbled sobbingly about the memories being so bad and being so sorry for not being stronger. Quatre rocked him gently telling him it was okay and infusing him with acceptance love and happiness among other good emotions before taking him to the mansion as well.

Soon after arriving at the mansion they went to the medical room. Duo walked in with Syra whilst Quatre carried in Heero. They put them on one of the empty beds carefully.

"Duo, return it." the petit blond said quietly moving his hair again and allowing the braided boy to return the chip into his neck. The blond then continued to infuse the Japanese boy with positive emotions. Duo worked on erasing the memories of the event from the involved parties' minds and erasing the memories that belonged to Heero from Syra's mind while Quatre helped Heero lock the bad memories away. Charles however refused to let the braided boy erase his memories and Quatre motioned for the boy to let it be.

"I see why he is untrusting everyone but you. It must be hard to carry the weight of those memories." Charles said as he Joined Wufei and Trowa in watching the other two boys and Jazz work.

"He put a heave wall around those, like we all have done. It is the reason we've become insomniac...the only way to stay relatively sane is to see to it that memories that should stay forgotten do just that. We do so in our own way." Trowa said calmly watching his friends.

"And the chip on Quatre?" Charles asked as he mentally made notes to add everything about today to his personal hand-written little file on the boys.

"A blocking chip, it blocks part of his empatic abilities so he doesn't form a danger to us...or himself." Wufei said. Charles didn't like the way the boy had said 'himself'.

"He seemed to have no trouble with his powers when it was out." Scott who was standing with them said. He didn't like what was happening one bit.

"He was focusing three quarters of his power on Heero to infuse him with good emotions." Trowa said emotionlessly while glaring at Scott.

2 week later 

"We need to do something! He's been like ever since it happened." Trowa said worriedly as he looked at Heero from where he lay in Ari's lap under the old oak that had become their spot after these few months.

Heero was still training out on the field before the oak. He'd been doing so nonstop ever since a week after he was overcome by his own memories and lost it nearly killing Syra if not for Quatre. It had been worse though; the first week he'd gone and demanded them to punnish him for his weakness and it had taken a lot out of them all especially Quatre to get him out of that state. Then he'd thrown himself onto training his butt off to try and forget everything. His mind was retracting and going back to how he used to be; cold and inhumane almost machine-like. If they told him to rest he'd lay down and fall asleep instantly or if they asked him to eat something he'd grab the closest food he could find and eat it, but only when asked in Japanese though. The four boys didn't like it that their friend was falling back into his old mindset, but didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Duo jumped up and ran to Heero.

"Oi Heero! Matte! **foro-touhou! (1) " the American boy said in surprisingly fluent Japanese.**

**"Hai." The Japanese youth said following instantly as Duo motioned the rest to follow too and they did.**

**"Duo! Where are we going!?" Quatre asked as he followed his friend closely. Duo grinned in a most worrying way and the blond wasn't sure he liked that very much.**

**"ROADTRIP!!!" the braided teen yelled happily making his way to where they stored the blackbird and other aircrafts.**

**"Eh…DUO!!" Quatre yelled knowing it was invain not even he with all his empatic powers could change Duo's mind when he was like this.**

**"Drop it Quat, focus on damage control instead." Wufei said shaking his head as he ran. Syra, Ari, Kitty, Jazz and Matt looked at one another before grinning when they caught on to where Duo was headed.**

**"ALRIGHT!" they yelled running a little faster. Kitty just snickered and sped up to run with Duo.**

**It only took Duo twenty seconds to get into the hangar though the entrance in Devil's Rock. All eleven teens went inside. No one noticed the twelveth teen that slipped inside quietly.**

**"Whoa!" five voices called out at once.**

**"What it's just a big jet. If this has you impressed wait till ya see what we used to work with." Duo said smirking as he told Heero to hack the security on the jet before getting everyone inside of the Blackbird still not noticing the mysterious twelveth member of their little gang.**

**"Okay let's see. Hehehe, easy this is nothing compared to flying Deathscythe." Duo said cracking his knuckles and easily setting the jet in motion after activation the cloaking devices.**

**After they were a decent while away from the mansion Heero had suddenly turned back to normal slightly and was happily toying with their newfound treasure.**

**"Oops." Heero mumbled half smirking.**

**"Huh?" Duo asked worriedly.**

**"Nothing much, I think I just pulled out the wire that allows Xavior to control the Blackbird from the mansion as well as the one that allows him to track it from there." Heero said smirking for real while holding two wires in his hand.**

**"Hehehe, glad you're back to relatively sane again. So…where to?" Duo asked as he and Wufei flew the plane across the passific ocean.**

**"Japan!" Yoko asked hopefully.**

**"Okay, Japan it is." Duo said. About thirty minutes later they landed on the countryside and hid blackbird in a cave there shielded perfectly by both Heero and Quatre. Then the twelve went on their way. A while before they landed Trowa found a Kitsune girl in the back of the Blackbird and took her to the front where Heero immediately struck up a conversation in Japanese with her and relayed her answers to his questions. They decided that since Heero said she was okay Ayame Yamaoka AKA Ame could join them on their little roadtrip.**

**"I don't get it how can Quatre put up a shield?" Matt asked after a few moments walking.**

**"Earth easily absorbs emotions, I can infuse it with enough bad emotions so that whoever comes near it will want to leave the area quickly because it feels so bad." Quatre explained smiling as the boy nodded in understanding though he didn't exactly understand it at all. About two hours later and four hours after starting their roadtrip they made it to Kioto. They walked around the city looking around and buying stuff they wanted to have when suddenly something collided with Duo's stomach and he fell over. Looking at what hit him he saw a girl with different coloured eyes, one hazel and one green-blue and long dark-brown hair with blond tips. She looked at him smugly but Duo looked at her shockedly.**

**"Duo?" Quatre asked worriedly.**

**"She looks so much like her." Duo said as one tear escaped him.**

**"Like who, Duo? Sorry about that." Quatre asked calmly helping the girl up and apologizing to her.**

"Sure 's okay." the girl said before walking off again.

"Like Lisa, She was like my sister at the church. She got lucky thank god. Some nice old lady adopted her, we never stopped writing ya know? E-mails, we had our own private mail box to leave a message at for the other." Duo said burying his face in his hands. Kitty put her arms around him and comforted him.

The girl, Inumea just continued to walk away leaving those weird American teens to themselves. She rounded the corner only to find the man she'd been running from. She turned quick and slipped into a shadow moving fast and jumping out to find herself near those American kids again, but also finding that the man had somehow moved there too. The boy she'd run into snarled angrily.

"F#ck off." he yelled at the man. The man just laughed maniacally.

"No." he said smirking.

"Fine, but dun say I didn't give ya a fair warning." the boy said smirking evilly before the man just fell to the ground. Inumea checked for a pulse but found none.

"W-what you do?" she asked glaring at him.

"My friend told me he had bad thoughts about things he wanted to do with you once he caught you and I didn't like that or him so I killed him." the boy said calmly. Inumea then noticed the blood coming from beneath the man and the gun the boy tucked away in his pocket.

"So what's your name? Mine's Duo, Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." Duo said smirking happily as they walked away from the dead man that no one took notice off.

"Inumea." the girl said.

"So wanna hang with me and my friends?" Duo asked cheerfully.

"Why?" Inumea asked warily.

"Cuz y're like me. I can tell." Duo said smiling sadly after motioning the others to walk ahead.

"I'm nothing like you." Inumea said looking down.

"Life ain't easy when y're on your own fendin' off everyone. Then some guy comes and give ya a deal that might get ya a better life and ya take it cuz there ain't anythin' else ya can do, but ya soon learn life on tha streets ain't so bad compared to all tha killin' ya gotta do. Y'll always regret tha killin' an' ya can't escape it cuz tha nightmares 'll always remind ya of y're sins." Duo continued sadly. Inumea said nothing she just walked with the boy wondering why this was happening and if she could trust him. Suddenly she felt something and looked ahead. The blond boy from earlier stood there and smiled.

'An empath' she realized as she felt his projection. She smiled at the message.

"Okay, I'll hang with you but only for now." Inumea said smiling. Duo grinned broadly.

"Alright! This way sis." He laughed.

"Yes bro." Inumea countered in a bored voice laughing too.

**America 6 hours after the incident with Inumea and 10 hours after the gang went missing.**

"Finally, they're in Kioto Japan." Charles said before sending Scott and Logan with Alexis to retrieve them. The three left through the nearest shadow and walked out of one in Kioto Japan where they followed the group of thirteen teens to where Blackbird was.

"Guess we should head back before they miss us huh?" Duo asked.

"Yeah." Quatre said sighing he'd actually enjoyed this roadtrip a lot even though what they'd done was wrong and could get them in a lot of trouble.

"Time to say goodbye then ne?" Duo said to Inumea looking sadly.

"I guess." Inumea said sadly. She'd spend the remainder of the day with them and though she hated to say it she had a great time with them.

"You know you're welcome to come back with us to America." Duo said hoping she'd say yes. Inumea thought about this a long time. Leaving Japan and staying with her newfound brother sounded so good, but she was also scared they might not mean it.

"I guess I could." she said carefully. Duo hugged her happily.

"Alright ladies and non-ladies all aboard the jet! We're takin' off in ten minutes!" Duo said laughingly.

"How about in three?" Logan said leaning against the jet with Scott and Alexis next to them.

"Oi, busted." Duo muttered as they all quickly got in. Duo looked at Heero and smirked as Heero mentally took control of the plain and shut the door when Inumea and Kitty entered. Leaving Scott and Logan standing outside while they took off. They all snickered as Heero lowered the jet and let them get on.

**Pfew finally! Another chapter down toward closing the big black gap. Chapter nine is coming soon!**

**(1)Wait/stop! Follow me (roughly translated though)**


	9. busted! cleaning duty and trouble

**Well here's the next chapter!!! People I'm back!! I didn't forget or slack but my computer died on me and then when the computer was fixed the web died on me and... well I could go on complaining but that's no use since it's all fixed. I've been putting up questions well no more the answers were crusial to my story (forgive my faulty spelling but the only thing not fixed word 2003 so i'm working with a half working 2000 version which sucks royally), but if you refuse to answer I'll dress the characters to my own liking I gave you 5 chapters the chance to answer!! There well I'm introducing the last characters now while I give an attempt to revive the half dead plotbunny that gave me this idea!**

PS: if you are wondering how I know the inside of the mansion, I have a very detailed layout of the mansion. Curious? Tell me in your review and I could arrange to send you a copy of it so you can read what the mansions is like on the inside because it's one hell of a lot bigger on the inside then you'd think!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or X-men. I do own my original characters Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and Michella Jones (K-Chan, Kitten or Kit) AKA Chase. karone-sakura owns her characters Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren and Matthew O'Hara (Matt) AKA Night Wing! Cristyn Remy Lebeau owns Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears! Arayelle Lynn owns Estelle Ducard AKA destiny and bloody eyes owns Arilyn (Ari, Lyn, Moon) AKA Swift. fadedlullabys owns Alexis (Lex, Al) AKA Shadowheart. shadeshadow owns Shade Shadow (Shadow, Darkness, Emerald) AKA Yami and Silver Shadow (Brightness, Light, Silverlight) AKA Hikari. Forever watching owns Tale Silver (Fabel, Silver and Crimson) AKA Fabel. Shinigami is back from hell owns Kolt (ka-O-lt) AKA Lightning. ilovekenshin owns Inumea Maxwell (Kage Doragon, Kage (Shadow Dragon, Shadow)) AKA Kage (Shadow). Kitsunai owns Ayame Yamaoka (Ame (pronounced Ahmi)) **

**AKA Kitsu or Kitsune.**

**Okay as per requesting these are the pairings I made!**

**Heero- Ayame**

**Duo- Kitty**

**Trowa- Arilyn**

**Quatre- Jazz**

**Wufei- Syra**

**Yoko- Tale (on my request if tale's owner doesn't mind?)**

_**vip, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

Chapter nine, busted! Cleaning duty and trouble **Charles' office three days later**

"...the concequences of your actions! What if an emergency had arisen!?" Scott yelled seething with anger as he pased back and forth in front of the 13 teens who had been in the office since the other night while first Logan and now Scott gave them their version of a lecture on good behaviour.

"You're lucky professor Charles will see to your punishment. If it were up to me...well it wouldn't be pretty that's for sure." Scott said before stalking out of the office and slamming the door shut. The group of 13 teens let out a collective sigh and relaxed. Quatre let himself fall down in the chair behind him and massaged his chest while Wufei aided him by massaging his head.

"Thanks." Quatre sighed as the throbbing sensation of Scott's pent up anger over the situation slowly went over into the dull numbing sensation that the sensory overload caused to his body. He smiled when Yoko crawled onto his lap and hugged him. Ame Questioned Heero on what was wrong and Heero explained to her while Duo took to explaining the others.

"He's an empath. Scott was apparently holding his anger in. Quat can easily detect emotions no matter how much you try to hide it, when these emotions are to much for him or come all at once he can build a shield against that however it's harder for him to shield himself from emotions that are being held back then when someone is outwardly emotional. To explain it think of a raindrop hitting water causing ripples. Emotions spread like the ripples of the water losing their intensity as they move away from the person who feels them, but when you hold your emotions in they build up like a balloon filling with air; at some point something has to give and that's when all at once all the emotions that were being held back come out. It's harder to shield against that because Quatre would have to throw up a shield all at once and hope it is strong enough that takes much energy of him and since his power and strength come from emotions blocking or deflecting such an onslaught of emotions leaves him with a throbbing pain and eventually he goes numb from an overload of emotions. Friendship is the best remedy to emotional pain, hence Yoko hugging him" Duo explained smiling at his friends. Quatre smiled back.

"I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for your concern. Well I'd best get ready, he's coming and he might be even more angry then Scott since he did trust us and took us in." Quatre said as he glowed slightly golden while Duo explained he was preparing a new shield to help him deflect most of the emotional waves as not to wear him out completely.

Charles entered his office and regarded the 13 teens calmly as he observed their reactions to him.

"Well?" Charles asked calmly waiting for them to react. No one spoke up as they looked at each other though they were urging each other to speak. He was surprised when Duo spoke up though.

"I take all responsibility for this. I'm the one that talked them into doing this after all. I'm prepared to take whatever punishment you're going to give, but they have no blame in this." he said gesturing to his friends behind him. Charles regarded the boy quietly making sure that Quatre would only feel serenity from him as not to hurt the boy. He'd endured enough when Logan and Scott gave the group a piece of their minds.

"Well, it's good that you come clean but I do believe the others didn't try to stop you and since it's a first time offence I suggest that you will all report to Ororo for cleaning duty. The 12 of you will clean up the entire mansion. Miss inumea, I've gotten a room readied for you to make your own. Also since Duo wants to take resposibility for his actions I'll have him help you with your room. He can do the painting and help you set the furniture to your liking. Now the lot of you go on get out of here. Exept for Duo and his friends, I'd like a word with them first." Charles said with a friendly smile. The entire group let out a sigh of relief now they could go to bed at last and while seven of the thirteen teens left the office quickly the remaining six got ready for what was to come.

"Now, gentlemen and lady relax. Take a seat no need to worry I think Logan and Scott got the point across so no more lectures. I've asked you to stay because I'm curious. How did you get into the hangar?" Charles asked with an amused smile as he looked at the boys expectantly.

"Well with that kind of security? I'm surprised no one else was able ta bypass it! All ya do is switch the yellow-green striped wire with the brown one and voila ya're in. Heero's a wizkid when it comes ta hackin' stuff he can get inta any system any time so..." Duo said smirking at the fact that the man was more interested on how they got in then he was angry over it.

"I see, it seems your world must be far ahead technologically then. So...how'd you find it? Flying the blackbird I mean." Charles asked with a slight sparkle in his eyes. The boys all laughed at this.

"Nice, easy on the landing. Easy to use and manuever. It's got some nice toys. I wish I could've taken a better look though. I'd love to take it appart and see it's inner workings, but she ain't got nothing on my baby though." Duo said exictedly as the others beamed this.

"Your...baby?" Charles asked chuckling slightly.

"Yeah my baby. But that's our little secret right guys?" Duo said smiling secretively as though they were conspiring something. The other four boys nodded in unison.

"Ne, Nii-chan **suimin?" (1) Yoko suddenly asked yawning as she rubbed her eyes. The boys laughed happily and Heero nodded.**

**"Hai." he said calmly.**

**"Very well off with you to bed or where ever you go at night." Charles said smiling at them.**

**The next morning at 6**

13 teens stood in front of Ororo awaiting their orders for cleaning duty. Seven of them groaned as Ororo told them what they would be cleaning. The other six just stood there waiting to begin.

"Ugh, cleaning duty. I hate cleaning duty!" Jazz complained.

"Who ever heard of 6 in the morning!? I'm telling you morning starts at 10 and no earlier 6 o 'clock dun exist! Especially not on a saturday!" Matt whined.

"Really? Strange morning starts at 4 with me." Heero said smirking evilly as Matt let out a moan and fake fainted.

"That guy ain't normal I'm telling you!" he said while scrubbing the floor visciously.

"No, the guy that trained me wasn't normal. At this time I'd be halfway through my schedule...for the thirteenth time." Heero said as he continued to remove gum from the desks in the classroom they were cleaning.

"Less complaining more cleaning. The sooner we'll be done." Syra said as she removed unidentifiable materials off the cealing.

"Right, besides I didn't even have to be here and I can just leave you to scrub the floors alone you know?" Inumea said calmly. Matt instantly shut his mouth and scrubbed.

Quatre who was scrubbing the walls clean from what had been put on it through te years started to sing as he worked and Trowa soon joined him. One by one the boys joined the blond in his song and soon the other seven teens joined them singing as they cleaned room after room.

Noon somewhere in the mansion 

Ororo, Jean, Rogue searched eacher room to find the teens that were on cleaning duty and bring them lunch. They finally found the group when they heard singing.

"_...everytime I do it makes me laugh, but how did our eyes get so red..."_

Ororo, Jean and Rogue looked at one another. Ororo smiled and they moved into the room. Ororo motioned for Tale to remain silent and put the plates down. They watched smiling as the now sixteen teens sung and cleaned together and seemed to enjoy their punishment. At some point Duo started playing air-guitar and Wufei did a drumsolo on one of the tables.

"_...if I could relive those days...I know the one thing that would never change!"_

Observing the group as they sung surprisingly synchonized Ororo noted the differences between their voices. Standing out most were Heero's deep but soft tenor that reverberated troughout the empty room, Tale, Silver and Shade's slightly higher tenors which blended in nicely with Heero's singing and Ame's clear and high soprano along with the fact that Heero seemed to have managed to teach the girl English with in three days though it was still with a heavy accent and she seemed to go and mix some japanese in it every so often but mostly standing out was Quatre's soft, clear, gentle bass voice when it would sometimes come close to soprano. Ororo guessed he had at one time had singing classes. Their voices sounded nice together especially with Quatre doing the solo's in the song which they'd just started.

"_...I'm just a kid...I'm just a kid..."_

Jean laughed as she watched Duo play air-guitar on his mob. Her laughter however broke the spell of happyness on the group and they all turned slightly red.

"Eh..." Quatre stuttered nervously.

"Ah, we eh helped them." Tale said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah." Shade and Silver beamed.

"Well it seems more like you were having quite some fun here, but what about cleaning duty?" Ororo said smiling kindly.

"Done." Heero said simply.

"Really now?" Rogue asked disbelieving.

"Yup three hours back, it's nothing for us six lady. I've had more work doing maintainance duty. Especially after maintainance duty." Duo said shruddering at the memory of removing mass amounts of greace and unidentifiable goo from his hair. The other four boys laughed at this.

"We used to work with heavy machinery back before we came here. You do not want to know that we've come across during maintainance duty. Trust me, we don't even want to know that." Wufei explained to the confused looking people around them.

"What kind of machines did you work with?" Shade asked curiously.

"You name it I've worked it. Pretty much everything, from a truck to construction equipment and then some. The others too." Heero said.

"So you drive any vehicles?" Silver asked quietly.

"Eh, I think you want to ask what can't you drive. I can drive anything you want me to." Duo said smirking.

"Me too." Quatre said smiling.

"As Heero said anything, everything and then some." Trowa stated calmly. Wufei and Heero seconded that statement.

"Impossible, most countries have an age limit for most vehicles and jobs also you don't just learn to fly a plane expertly like I heard you did. So...care to explain, huh?" Kaolt asked from where he sat on the windowsill. The five eyed the boy for a moment as Heero and Quatre set up the telepathic link so they could discuss it.

/Hm, he's smart. I suppose we'd have to tell them eventually./ Trowa said looking at his friends.

/Yeah, but I was kinda hopin' we could save it for a while, y' know?/ Duo said thoughtfully. The only one's who knew some of the truth about them were Logan, Remi, Peter, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Henk, Jazz and Charles. (see ch 1)

/We should consider this carefully. Explaining this might cause unneccesary panic./ Wufei said eyeing the group around them.

/Listen, here's an idea. Let's first talk about this with Charles and see what he says./ Quatre put in. They all agreed that this was best.

"Well?" Kaolt asked as he watched the sky waiting for an answer.

"You're right about what you said, but we can't explain just yet. Meet us at our room tomorrow night and we'll try and explain." Quatre said as Heero informed Ororo and Jean who in turn explained the situation to Rogue.

"Well lunch is all finished now and you're done so why are you sitting inside still? Shoo! Of with the lot of you! Out!" Rogue said smirking as she shood them out and on their own ways before following Jean and Ororo who went with the boys to Charles while Jazz said she'd take care of Yoko while they went to see the professor.

Charles' office 13:27 

"Well that is a problem yes. I suppose you should decide for yourselves what you wish to share with them and I agree with Wufei that we should try to keep the danger part of it out of the story until these Sentinals actually make a move. Heero I would like to discuss that matter wit you five tonight. I would like to know more about the happenings surrounding this group so we at least know what signs to be looking for a little. I think if I know how they took over and destroyed your earth I'll get a basic idea of what to look for other then every uprise and crime streak and every unimportant spot of trouble." Charles said thoughtfully. The boys sighed and conversed among themselves before seemingly reaching an agreement.

"We don't like it, but there is no other way for this to be explained simply without letting out some of our pasts. I suggest you rest up the remainder of the day because it will be a long night." Quatre his voice which had safe for the accident with Heero and Sy always been filled with kindness was now sounding very cold and deadly; something much unlike the blond haired boy. Charles nodded and watched them leave. He told Scott to set up a meeting with the other (original) X-men about this before indeed following Quatre's advice and retiring to his room.

**Mission-planning room 15:03**

"So they're going to tell the professor now? Why now and why not before? I mean what's with that? First they insist on not talking about their past and now all of a sudden they're going to tell!? Smells fishy if you ask me." Logan said angrily.

"See it from their point of view Logan, they came to our world/time/earth however you look at it without ever planning to. All the people they knew were killed by a group of guys who also destroyed their world. They couldn't stop it and now they are forced to live here and because also most of those guys were people they knew! It's hard for them to trust us." Jean said with a tired look. Logan nodded all but happy to show she was right even if he didn't like it.

"Anyways the professor will meet with them this evening and has requested a follow-up meeting with up later tomorrow. Dismissed." Scott said ending the mission. The x-men all went back to their duties.

Remi walked outside and stared the the six teen he'd found on the lawn thinking about the miraculous way that he'd found out they were there.

"Worried?" Remi smiled as Rogue hugged him from behind and placed her chin on his shoulder while speaking.

"Something big is about to happen, Cherie. I don't know what but it's going to be life changing and those kids are going to play a big part in it." he murmured quietly as he leaned back in the embrace and kissed Rogue passionately.

G-boys' quarters 21:03 

Charles sat quietly in front of the six teens and waited as they organized their thoughts and stories. Finally it seemed they were ready. They looked at one another once more before Heero finally spoke up first.

"To understand you must first know that in our time the human race has built space colonies. Placed on the la grande points so they would rotate in earth's atmosphere. They simulated nature and weather on the colonies so they were like miniature earths. Now the colonies co-existed with each other and earth peacefully under the rule of the earth alliance, however secretly the alliance was being taken down from the inside out and the colonies were being oppressed by the alliance military force known as the specials or OZ." Heero began.

"The specials were lead by an undercover oranisation called the Romefeller foundation. They were taking over the alliance secretly. This is where we come in, but to understand our part in it you must know that where we come from they had special robot like machines called mobile suits with which they fought. On the colonies plans were made to overthrow them. These plans were lead by someone named Dekim Barton, no relation of Trowa's incase you wonder." Duo continued.

"Operation meteor, the original plan was to drop the colonies on earth and let special mobile suits called Gundams decend on earth to take control of the situation. However the creators of these gundams discovered this and decided that this wasn't the right way to go about stopping the oppression because it would kill the colonists in the process." Trowa said calmly.

"They each set out to find their own charge and taught them all they needed to know and send them to earth disquised as shooting stars." Quatre said his voice still emotionless and cold. Charles shivered at this, the feelings he was recieving from this boy were unnatural.

"This is where our story begins. The five of us are the charges of which Quatre spoke. Our mission was to destroy all OZ facilities, however the leader of OZ a man by the name of Treize Kushrenada staged a very clever coup d' etat. He used a cleverly thought up plan to let us kill the alliance peace delegation and set our own homes against us. This allowed OZ to take over the earth for Romefeller however we later learned through a friend that Treize was against the plans the Romefeller foundation had and constructed his own plans to ensure the world peace we acomplished eventually. This lead to the creation of the Eart Sphere Unified Nation, ESUN." Wufei said calmly.

"After one year of peace the original creator of operation meteor, Dekim Barton staged his own coup d' etat using Marimeia Kushrenada the daughter of Treize whom he'd fed false ideas about her father's wishes. This time we with help from the people of ESUN we stopped Dekim and prevented a new war from breaking out." Quatre said.

"I see and what about the Sentinals? Where does their part in this start?" Charles asked eyeing each boy one at the time and noting the changes in their behavior.

"Three years after what we have dubbed the Eve wars they first began to show up. Small uprisings against the then newly formed Preventors organisation which was created to uphold the peace and stop possible threats against ESUN; that's how we first learned about them. We had little to use against them as their protests were within the laws of ESUN. Then one day people involved with the Eve wars started turning up dead including some people we were very close with and the Sentinals' leaders used this to bring doubt to the people of the ESUN surrounding the abilities of Preventors to protect them. After that they took Relena's role in the ESUN in question and with that they caused so many riots and uprisings that Preventors couldn't handle it and they took over establishing a horrible type of leadership over our earth where no one had any rights. We the surviving few who'd fought in the Eve wars lead the people of earth and the colonies in a war against these people." Trowa said as he closed his eyes trying to ban the memories of it.

"It-it was horrible, we learned then they weren't normals but gifted. What you would call mutants. Within a day they slaughtered all those that weren't gifted." Duo said, he was shaking badly.

"We were in the middle of it. We...figured since we were gifted we should take the brunt of the attacks and safe the normals from having to go through that. They had a girl with them who could easily wipe out all those who weren't gifted. My encestrial lineage allows me to form elemental dragons which could act as a shield...I tried to shield as many people as I could. She...ripped right through it...I-I couldn't protect them." Wufei put his hand to his face to hide his pain.

"We did what we could but it seemed she was unstoppable...if not for my spaceheart...my empathic abilities she would've killed me too. Three days was all it took for them to narrow it down to us five and five others whom we knew from the Eve wars and to destroy the earth. She easily took them out one at the time. Miliardo was the last of them to go...he told me his findings before heading to the battlefield that day...he-he w-was a see-er. He could see things that had already happened or were yet to come. He told me she was..." Quatre's state of emotionlessness fell as the wall Charles realized he'd built up for this difficult tale he and his friends were going ot tell crumbled down all at once leaving the boy very weak and defenseless and...in so much pain. Charles smiled sadly at the boy, but was brought back to the matter at hand when Heero spoke with a broken voice.

"It was Yoko... my sister. I thought she'd died when our house was destroyed during a bombing on L1 my home colony. It's thanks to Quatre that she didn't destroy us that day. He managed to break through the illusion they put on her and have her help us. That's how we got here. Their group counts 20 highly skilled and powerfully gifted and their leader of whom we are uncertain what he is" Heero said hugging his sister closer to him.

"I knew not what I did back then. They caught me when I was Omen, I have no control over her but she only appears when someting world changing happens. Something really big that could change the course of our future. When she's out I am very strong but I have no defense so they caught me of guard and then that man made me sleep and did something to make Omen go bad." Yoko said sadly. Heero put his arms around the girl and softly spoke to her. The little girl smiled a little at his words.

"I see. So we know that there are 20 of them not including their leader. We know one of them has an illusory gift. What else can you tell me about them?" Charles asked.

**Pfew! That's all people! Next chapter more about the enemy and other trouble! Stay tuned for chapter 10, multi-gifted. The mutants of the future!**


	10. multigifted? The new mutants

Well here's the next chapter!!! People I'm back!! I didn't forget or slack but my computer died on me three times in a row and I've been writing the same chapter 4 times now! I need a new computer but lack the financials to get one. Anyways I recently got a new character given and am planning to maybe use her soon I'm first working out my horrible planning because I let the story slip from my planning a little!

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters Yoko Shula AKA Omen (Enjeru, 'ko-chan, Koko, Shula or shulsy. Various nicknames by various people.) and Michella Jones (K-Chan, Kitten, Kitty or Kit) AKA Chase! All other characters used belong to their respective creators on FFN. The X-men belong to Marvel and Gundam wing belongs to a japanese guy that got rich off this show and since I'm A. Female and B. Not japanese I'm not owning them!**

**Okay as per requesting these are the pairings I made!**

**Heero- Ayame**

**Duo- Kitty**

**Trowa- Arilyn**

**Quatre- Jazz**

**Wufei- Syra**

**Yoko- Tale**

**_vip, the guys' codenames!_**

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter 10, multi-gifted? The new mutants**

"We've encountered only 3 of them so far." Heero said calmly as he looked at Charles who wrote down everything they had told him about their enemy.

"The one that had Yoko under her control is known as #14, she has long red hair in a messy style and brown eyes and has Illusory abilities and the ability to manipulate fire though she can't create fire herself. #17 is male, has blue hair and green eyes, controls lightning, water and can control your body by taking control of the water molecules in it." Trowa said somehow the quiet boy seemed to hurt at the mention of their encounters with these people.

"The last is known as #19, he has white hair and gray eyes. He connects to people by them getting in touch with his blood, once he has connected to someone through his blood on them he can access their memories and thoughts and make them turn against their friends, he kills by making that person's heart beat speed up or slow it down to near stopping the heart all together. This killing method looks like the person subjected to it is having a heart attack only it is far worse then that." Wufei said wringing his hands.

"They are multi-gifted? Interesting...Have any of you save for Yoko been subjected to these techniques?" Charles asked looking at the boys seriously.

"We saw all our friends and loved ones be killed by these techniques! While #19 held us under his control and kept us from doing a thing! Not even our powers could help us! We've been through things you don't even want to put your greatest enemies through! And you ask us that!?" Duo yelled standing up.

"Duo calm down please?" Quatre asked softly rubbing his chest continuously.

"We were put through a lot and never even had a choice in it. However the question now is what do we tell the other students? They want to know more but can we tell them all we told you?" Wufei asked as he forced Duo to sit down and relax somehow by merely looking at the boy. In that short glance it seemed they

"Duo is right I shouldn't have asked that but I needed to know. Should we be attacked by them I need to know if you can identify someone who's under their control. As for telling the children, tell them what you think they need to know. Now I have one more question and I'm sorry but I must get a little personal yet again. What powers do you all possess? I know some basic things but I believe that should one of you be possessed by them it will be neccessary that I know what I'm dealing with." Charles said calmly.

"Telepathy, barriers, the healing factor obviously and technological symbiosis as you've seen in your danger room. Yoko has healing abilities, kinetic blasts and the ability to travel through time and space to different dementions or realities when she's Omen. Healing powers when she's herself...Omen is sort of a second personality which developed in her because Yoko can't control that form of herself yet." Heero stated calmly looking at the others.

"Animorphosis, extreme agility and a natural ability that makes people trust me on sight." Trowa stated.

"Control over all kinetic energy, levitation for a limited time, I'm able to move soundlessly by changing the density of the air around me and as such create a vacuum around me and the ability to control shadows also though not very advance I can kind of go in one and come out of another but never very far appart." Duo said smiling sheepishly.

"Control over sand for limited time, I can create wings from the energy released by my body during fights and I'm a stage 5 empath. In our time and world we have a measure for some powers. Empathy is one of those. Stage one is a subconscious or dorment empath who is unaware of his abilities and can only sense and subconsciously project, this is the lowest level and stage 5 which I'm on is the highest level. Stage 5 is the highest and most dangerous level of empathy. We also call this the awakened stage. Empaths at this level are fully aware of their and other people's projections and have tapped into almost the full extend of their ability but are also at the highest risk of losing control and ultimately their own self. This is why I've had the chip implanted to control my empathy better and keep from hurting others without meaning to." Quatre explained.

"I'm able to control the elements and form them to my liking though I've only focused on simple shapes, the only difficult shape I've practiced with success is a dragon, I have dragon like wings which I can retract into my back, but refrain from using them as it takes at least 5 minutes for them to become fully extended and functional and I found it easier to use my ability to teleport. This ability has by my teacher been fully explored and tested to the point where I can use it at any moment time and place and go anywhere if I have a good description. I can also heal to a certain degree and levitate. Oh and I can learn anything I read about, hear or see done." Wufei concluded smiling at his friends who looked at the boy with wide eyes and open mouths since they knew only 2 of his abilities themselves.

"Hm, all of you have multiple mutations it seems, did all mutants in your world have that?" Charles asked with that strange sparkle in his eyes.

"Most of them have 2 mutations or a mutation with bonus as we call that. Basically what most mutants here have. The ones with more then 2 mutations are known as multi-gifted or New generation. Though I get the feeling you want to see us in action rather then discuss it." Duo said smiling at the man's excitement.

"I must admit I'm quite curious to see you in action." Charles said holding up his hands as if to show he was caught redhanded. The five boys looked at each other.

"I suppose we could give a small demonstration." Wufei said stretching his tired body and popping some joints. They'd been talking with Charles for almost 4 hours now had he was starting to get stiff.

"Yeah! Just like back home?" Duo asked excitedly. Four nods confirmed this. Charles smiled and looked at the five boys who discussed their demonstration.

"So a battle royal it'll be then?" Trowa finally concluded the discussion.

"Yup, Yoko you'll help out too, right?" Duo asked looking at the girl.

"Hai!" Yoko said smiling.

"Good, you'll be in charge of monitoring the clock. 1 hour should be enough when that's up you give the signal." Heero instructed his sister. Charles smiled happy that the five were already relaxing from their heavy discussion.

"Do you need any opponents or are there people from our school you'd like to fight with during the demonstration?" Charles asked.

"We used to train future operatives for the organisation that made sure the peace we fought for wasn't endangered. Back then the five of us would hold a battle royal and fight each other but anyone was welcome to try and take any of us on, so if anyone feels like trying they're welcome we'll go easy on them." Duo said shrugging.

"I'd like to see you fight us." Heero said surprising even his friends.

"Do all of you wish to fight me?" Charles asked smiling.

"Heck yeah!" Duo yelled as the other three beamed it.

"Very well then I suppose I could give it a try, though it's been a while since I actually had to use my abilities in combat. Now it's near morning and you five might not sleep, but I don't think I can stay awake much longer. Goodnight boys." Charles said yawning as he left the room.

The next evening 21:03 

"Hey, just drop your stuff somewhere on the floor and we'll get started." Duo said as he let Tale in who was the last of their group to arrive. They'd decided to just have the other kids over for a sleepover like night as it would probably take another 5 hours to explain their story to them.

"Okay we're all here, you said you explain." Kaolt said looking at them.

"Well the short version is we're from a different reality. From a world that is somehow like a future version of this one." Quatre began. All the kids sat around him and his friends to listen to their story.

"...and that's when we woke up here. The rest of the story you know." Duo finished stretching his tired muscles a good five and a half hours of explaining and answering questions later.

"Whoa, you guys went though so much. One wouldn't say." Jazz whispered softly. The others didn't say anything but thought among the same lines. Quatre smiled at them.

"We went through it so no one else would have to. That was something we each chose for ourselves." he said as the others beamed him. Everyone stared at them with wide eyes. The silence was thick in the boys' livingroom.

"Oh come on what's with this!? We turned out...well eh... relatively okay didn't we?" Duo said smiling trying to lighten the mood which seemed to work a little but did nothing to remove the silence.

Security room 

In the security room the silence was eaqually thick as Charles and the other X-men observed the reaction all this had on the children. Each had their own ideas with it. The children mostly thought among the lines of 'Oh my god!' or 'I never would've thought'. The thoughts of the X-men were in big lines pretty much the same.

"Someone ought to kill those idiots." Logan growled. On the screen Heero smiled up at the hidden camera and left of it on the computer screen a text appeared.

Someone did kill THE idiot 

Charles chuckled as he watched Logan blink at the screen then looked at the Japanese youth on the security screen.

"How the hell?" he mumbled.

_Technological symbiosis, I become one with anything electronic._

The computer screen explained as the boy grinned a creepy grin at the camera.

Boys room 

Heero smiled up at the camera in the corner of their livingroom as he caught Logan's grumbled words he let the computer in the security room give his reply and grinned when he heard Logan's shocked what the hell as he let the computer explain his ability. Ayame tapped him on the shoulder and questioned him about the grin. Heero pointed at the camera hidden in a dark corner of the room. Finally the tension left as everyone was curious about Heero's discovery and tried to uncover other hidden camera's in the room until Heero told them it was the only one and they returned to their respective makeshift seat.

"So...now what?" Silver asked boredly.

"I don't what do you do when you have everyone over?" Trowa asked him in return. Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"What? We just shared our lifestories with you. Do you really think it's weird we don't know?" Wufei asked raising an eyebrow to the stares.

"Well eh...I kinda asumed that-" Syra tried to explain but silenced when she couldn't find the words.

"I doubt we'd know Trowa grew up with mercinaries. Heero was a laprat so to say. Quatre was pretty much born in a busyness-suit and I grew up thinking that switchblades pipes and metal wire were toys. I think we're in no position to tell someone what is fun to do with others. If anyone Wufei is the one to look at for knowing that." Duo said smiling apologetically.

"Don't look at me. I was considered a man on my 14th and was raised to be one at that age according to the traditional chinese ways. I was taught to the way of a true warrior from the day I could put one foot in front of the other and hold a sword in my hands. I didn't play...ever." Wufei said decidedly chosing to leave out that he was a married man at 14. the other 7 other kids stared at the boys once again with wide eyes and open mouths then looked at each other before smirking.

"Well let us teach you the joys of childhood them my misguided friends." Jazz said said in her best chinese wise man-eh woman accent. They all laughed at this.

"Sorry but you make a poor elder with that accent." Wufei said smiling broadly.

"First up we'll instruct you in the fun of sleepovers! To the kitchen!!!" Inumea called out happily. The boy shrugged and just followed the 7 laughing and joking teens to the kitchen where they followed instructions and carried back all the junkfood they could find while Ari assisted Trowa in making hamburgers and other greasy junkfood that was needed. About two hours later it looked more like a sleepover with teens as they laughed joked drank and ate all night.

**5:23 in the morning boys' room**

**XAVIER POV**

When Jazz announced that they would hold a real sleepover last evening. My team and I decided we'd observed them enough and headed to bed. This morning though I couldn't resist checking on them as I passed the room. The door was opened so it wasn't too difficult to quietly take a peek. I chuckled at the sight. The kids where strewn about the room some dressed in the strangest clothes others cuddling together and others in the funniest and at the same time rather painfull poses. I noticed that for the first time the 5 boys were actually sleeping as well. Duo lay on a sleepingbag belonging to Kolt with Kitty curled up beside him he had his hair unbraided and put up with pink sashes. Syra lay on a chair with Wufei sitting in front of it both sleeping. Wufei's hair was loose too and he and Syra had seemed to have switched shirts. Silver and Shade as expected lay curled up together left of Wufei. Both were adorned with clown's faces. Inumea lay curled up on Duo's other side while Kolt had fallen asleep while sitting on the windowsill. Heero sat next to Ayame who lay with her head on his lap. His sister lay on the couch cuddling in Tale's arms. Matt sat against the other chair on which Alexis lay curled up and Trowa and Ari lay on Wufei's right Trowa had an arm around her. The cutest had to be Quatre and Jasmine though. They were sitting against the couch and were holding hands. Jazz's head lay on Quatre's shoulder and his lay against hers both were smiling in their sleep. I quickly moved on for fear of waking them up by laughing but made a silent promise to hide the security tape and watch it later. I had to find out how they gotten Matt in that dress.

**And...it's a wrap! Take five everyone! God I hate writers blocks! Let me know what you think and please don't hate me but I forgot all about 10 being the Jazz special! But as it turned out it didn't quite fit in with my planning. It WILL come I'm currently keeping it reserved for chapter 15... I hope!**


	11. Attacked! Duo's pain

Well here's the next chapter!!! People I'm back!! Sorry for the horribly long wait but my personal life was hell! I have had to help my sis moving and at the same time keep my own house tidy and work and do personal stuff and write and draw. Then about 2 days after my sis finished moving I got a phonecall from my uncle telling me that my cousin whom I grew up with from birth and who is with the army got injured during some guy's suicide attack on a bazar in Afghanistan. This lead to me being practically glued to the phone for 4 days before we got word that he was back in holland and would stay in the hospital for a few more days with a broken ankle, leg and stitched up elbow. Anyways I recently got a new character given and am planning to maybe use her soon I'm first working out my horrible planning because I let the story slip from my planning a little!

**Standard disclaimer goes: I own only my own characters and this half deceased plot!!!! All other characters used belong to their respective creators on FFN. The X-men belong to Marvel and Gundam wing belongs to a japanese guy that got rich off this show and since I'm A. Female and B. Not japanese I'm not owning them! **

**Okay as per requesting these are the pairings I made!**

**Heero- Ayame**

**Duo- Kitty**

**Trowa- Arilyn**

**Quatre- Jazz**

**Wufei- Syra**

**Yoko- Tale**

**_vip_****_, the guys' codenames!_**

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**_empathy_**

**Chapter 11. Attacked, mind-control. Duo's pain.**

Charles' POV 

The next three weeks passed quietly without much trouble as everything went as it went. Though the 5 boys and Yoko seemed to have given their friends some space after sharing with them the story of their lives. I observed both groups as normal everyday life went on for them. I was curious to know what went on in their head now they knew or shared this, but refrained from using my ability.

General POV 

****

"How can they just act like nothing happened?" Inumea asked looking at the boys who were playing with Yoko again. They were skating on the lake which had frozen over. Duo had been right when he said winter would come early and it'd be a cold one.

"They don't _just _act like nothing happened. Quatre told me the other day. Everything they see reminds them of what they never had, what they lost, what they did and what was done to them. It's hard for them but they've accepted it. They knew that would be the price they'd have to pay for peace when they accepted their part in that war. Quatre and I talked about his past a little before, he told me that they just act like nothing happened because they don't want to be treated differently because of what they went through." Jazz said smiling sadly as she remembered how the blond boy had one night appeared before her door asking if he could talk to her.

"So what now? I mean with all we know do we just go on like nothing happened and we don't know what we know? I'm not to sure of what to say or do." Shade said from where he lay on Silver's lap staring at the sky. Though it was freezing the cold didn't seem to bother their group at all.

"Things will be different now. It'd be hard to act like we don't know and not doing so will feel akward, man this is so hard." Silver said staring at the small group on the ice.

"Yes it will be hard, but we can't pretend to not know and everything is alright. We have to just take our time, deal with what we know our own way and move on." Kolt said from where he sat perched on the ruins of a small stone wall that at one time had been there.

"Easier said then done." Syra muttered with a smirk as she watched how Silver shoved Kolt off the wall using his abilities. The others laughed and for the moment their dilemma was forgotten.

With the guys' group later that day 

"They're really unconfortable with things." Quatre said sadly. They had decided on a meeting with just the six of them concerning their current dilemma.

"We knew it'd be like this. We gave them a choice and they made their descision now they must deal with the consequences of that choice." Wufei said calmly.

"They're just confused. They understand things will be different from now on because of what they know but they don't know how to act." Yoko said looking at her brother and friends.

"We gave them some time to deal with what they learned, now it is time that we show them that nothing has changed to much because of what they know." Trowa said smiling.

"right, so tomorrow we'll go to town with them and have a great time with our friends!" Duo said. The rest of their evening they planned the events for the next day.

City central, 8:30 

"Why did we go here this early?" Kitty said yawning. She'd become more talkative lately while hanging around with Duo.

"For fun, to us this is pretty late in the morning." Duo said as he looked around.

"You're insane man this is early!" Silver said glaring at him. Shade nodded in agreement and yawned which further proved their point.

"That's nothing new. Haven't had a sane day in my life. There it is!" Duo said laughingly before pointing at a cozy looking diner. They followed Duo and friends to said place and were soon stopped by the waiter.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in here, she's-" the man said unsure eyeing Kitty.

"Don't worry she's wellbehaved and doesn't shed." Duo said. They all laughed at this and the man's bewildered expression before entering the diner. The man followed but made no further attempts to get them to leave. He nervously took their orders and once he served them he went over to the counter and watched them from there. After they all had breakfast and paid for their meals they left the diner and the waiter told them to return some time.

"Well that wasn't to bad. I was sure he'd make a scene about us entering after all." Shade said smiling as he looked around.

"Yeah it was funny how he looked when Duo said she was wellbehaved and doesn't shed!" Tale laughed. He was walking with Yoko and the two of them were holding hands.

"It's just like back home, they fear us because they don't understand. If you joke about it and act normal...well as normal as possible they will usually understand and they won't make a problem out of things." Quatre explained smiling.

"So what's next?" Kolt asked boredly.

"Next up is shopping. Now we need to plan this who wants to go to what shops? What shops must we absolutely visit today and at what time do we meet where?" Heero said surprising them all since he didn't seem like the type to act happy-go-lucky that was more Duo's forte or so they thought.

Eventually they split up in 5 smaller groups each of the G-boys as they'd been dubbed by their new friends had a group to go with. Quatre went with Jazz, and Matt. Duo took Kitty, Silver, Shade and Inumea with him. Heero had Ayame, Tale and Yoko. Trowa went with Arilyn and Kolt and Wufei went with Syra and Alexis. Or rather the others told him to and he agreed after Quatre kindly told him it was in his best interest if he went with the two girls and he reluctantly agreed. They all agreed to meet up at their next stop the arcade that Duo suggested they'd visit.

With Quatre's group 

"29 huh? Whoa! Poor guy." Matt exclaimed.

"It had it's perks. More presents on my birthday for one." Quatre laughed.

"Yeah, but 29 sister! Man didn't it ever bother you?" Matt asked shruddering at the thought.

"Luckily I was the youngest of my family so most of them either moved out or were in colleges all over the place. But yeah during some holydays we celebrated it could get hecktic. I'd usually make sure I was busy till diner or went out until diner to avoid trouble. Saying hello when I came home was hell though. All the hugging and kissing while friendly smiling." Quatre said happily remembering his family moments as they looked around in a music store. Matt and Jazz were looking at some CD's while Quatre inspected the wide variety of musical instruments and purchased most of them. As they left Quatre suddenly looked up and told them they had to go to the arcade right away.

**Heero's group**

Heero eagerly went from one shop to another with his group. They ended up in a computer shop where Heero went all out and bought the best available stuff to beef up his laptop a great deal. Yoko and Tale enjoyed themselves with the games they could try out in the gamecorner of the shop and Ayame talked with Heero who explained her about what he would be able to do once he finished upgrading his laptop with the new equipment he'd bought. Suddenly he looked at Yoko who nodded and told Tale and Ayame they were leaving now.

Trowa's group 

"A traveling circus?" Kolt asked watching the taller boy who looked through some books.

"Yup, my sister Cathrine and I had this act where she threw daggers at me and I did an act with our lion. He didn't like the other artists. We shared an understanding the lion and me so he listened to me." Trowa said calmy selecting some books. After paying for their items he, Arilynn and Kolt met up with Wufei's group at a small weapons shop.

Wufei's group 

"So where to?" Wufei asked the two girls once the others had left. The two shrugged and they walked around going in and out of shops until Syra pointed out the small weapons shop and they went there. Wufei decided this might not be so bad, so far they'd been to a music shop and 2 clothes stores neither girl had a hard time picking out clothes so they didn't stay long and both agreed on making the weapons shop their last stop. When they got there they met up with Trowa's team and checked out the weapons in the shop. Wufei tried out some swords that were on display and commented on them. He was just talking with Syra about some daggers that lay on display when he suddenly gasped and turned to Trowa who nodded and ordered their groups to come along with them as they too hurried to the arcade.

With Duo's group 

After having gone from shop and getting all they wanted Duo's group arrived at the arcade first. They hung around a little until a lady walked up to them. Duo immediately turned to Inumea and asked her to make a shadow reach to where Quatre was. Inumea nodded and did as told. Duo put his hand in it and send his trademark distress signal to the blond knowing he'd communicate it to the rest. Then he got ready to fight, but found the arcade gone and himself standing in a church. Duo cursed angrily as he stayed where he was untill...

"DUO!" Kitty and Inumea yelled as the boy who first seemed to get ready to attack the redhaired woman. Soon walked over to her. Shade and Silver looked at each other and stopped the girls from chasing them.

"Remember Duo insisted on making that shadow reach his friend, this must be one of those sentinals. We have to be carefull. Heero told us it was best not to fight them without their help." Shade said holding back Kitty who kept calling out to the boy.

"Sister Helen?" Duo spoke softly. His eyes were glazed over as he allowed the woman before him to pull him into a hug. As this happened the others Arrived via shadows thanks to Inumea and Alexis.

"FUCK!!" Wufei yelled loudly.

"I'm on it get ready!" Quatre said as he started to project. Heero like a true soldier sprang into action and ordered the others around.

"Alexis Wufei through a shadow and go to the mansion tell Xavier there's trouble. Trowa take Tale, Shade and silver. I'll take the rest. When I give the sign attack! I'll see to security! Jazz, Inumea stay with Quatre get ready to catch Duo when she releases him!" he said. Everyone did as he said. Then Quatre set to work.

In Duo's mind 

Duo lay in 'Sister Helen's' arms and looked at his friends.

"Why do they want to hurt us sister?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Duo." 'sister Helen' said petting the boy's hair.

_Fight…fight her__. Danger must fight her. Evil. Lies…all lies…FIGHT!_

Duo shuddered as he felt these strange things and could almost hear a voice whisper to him.

Dead. She's dead. Remember! 

Duo suddenly gasped and pulled away from 'Sister helen'.

"Duo?" she asked worriedly.

Fight, fight it! Fight her! 

"N-no you're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Duo screamed as he summoned a large amount of kinetic energy and threw it at her. The image dissappeared and Duo lay in Syra's arms he cried. Quatre breathed heavily and was caught by Jazz who was closest to him. Heero inspected what was left of their enemy and declared her dead for sure. The others stood silently around Duo. They didn't know what to do and watched as Quatre took the sobbing teen from Syra and softly talked to him. Heero talked telepathically with Charles and informed him that they would talk later. Wufei having gone with Inumea and Alexis was already at the mansion. Trowa quietly picked up Duo's and Quatre's bags. The others watched for a moment then picked up their bags also.

"We're going back. Be on your guard, she might not have been alone." Trowa said quietly. The others nodded and started on their way to the mansion.

"Isn't Heero coming?" Ayame asked quietly. Like most of the X-kids as they'd been dubbed she was looking quite pale. Trowa smiled reassuringly at them all.

"He'll come as soon as he's removed what's left of that enemy. Don't worry Duo will be fine just give him some time to recover from this." He said in his usual calm voice.

**The mansion, boys' room**

"How are you Duo?" Charles asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Gimme a day or so and it'll be like nothing happened." Duo said quietly. The usually talkative and always smiling teen sat on the couch looking depressed but managed to crack a smile of assurance.

"Well there's little else I can do here. I'd best be going, good night." Charles said leaving the room nodding to the other 4 boys.

**2:59, mansion's roof**

Duo sighed deeply as he looked at the sky as he remembered.

_"sister Helen what is going on here?"_

_"This child doesn't want to have his hair cut!"_

_"I can't stand to wear these clothes! I'm sure as hell not going to put up with having my hair cut!"_

_"What did they say to you?"_

_"They said I smelled dirty."_

_"Duo…"_

_"Wha?"_

_"You don't smell dirty at all"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really, so next time they say things just ignore them."_

_"Duo…, you don't believe in god but you do believe in Shinigami?"_

_"Yeah, cuz I've never seen a miracle but I have seen lots of dead people!"_

_"A Ha ha, It's hard to argue with you. You're quite an interesting child."_

_"DUO STOP!"_

_"I'll get a mobile suit and bring it here for you!"_

_"DUO!!!!"_

_"It…It can't… be…"_

_"Du…Duo…I'm so glad…You're alright aren't you?"_

_"Sister!"_

_"Don't worry us like that. The father was thinking of you until his very last moment. "_

_"I-I'll call a doctor right away!"_

_"The federation army has come. We can't…leave here…"_

_"Is-is it my fault? Because I stole a mobile suit from the federation?!"_

_"The father was… a wonderful example…he preached peace…to everyone…till the end…"_

_"What do you mean wonderful?! He was stupid wasn't he?! What did he accomplish by getting himself killed?"_

_"Duo…may god…bless you and…keep…you…"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

Duo looked up at the sky and smiled. Tears ran freely down his face.

"You don't have to hide I know you're there." he said not looking behind him. Kitty sat down next to him. She had many questions like the others but she'd also seen how Duo practically exploded then apologised when Shade asked him about what happened after arriving back at the mansion so she remained quiet. She knew from Duo's friends that it was usually best to have patience. That once he was ready Duo would tell them about it of his own accord.

"She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother. See…" Duo said still not looking at her. It was almost dawn when Duo had finished his story. Kitty had all this time listened without questions letting the boy get everything off his chest. Now they sat silently watching the sun slowly creep up in the sky.

"Thanks Kitty-cat." Duo said quietly.

"What for?" Kitty asked just as quiet but smiling at him.

"Everything, trusting me, being my friend, listening just now." Duo said smiling at her as he listed everything he was thankful to her for.

"You're welcome." Kitty said smiling too.

From a while back the others including Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei watched silently. All had gained new respect for the braided boy that was always all smiles and jokes.

"Who'd have thought? He's always so happy go lucky…joking around and laughing all the time! How does he do it?" Matt said quietly.

"Did you think he was like that by nature? Those smiles and jokes are his self-defence mechanism. Would you go up to a smiling man and ask him what is wrong? Why do you think he talks so much?" Wufei asked watching his long time friend through different eyes.

"I just…I don't know." Silver admitted staring at the down roof (yes down! they're ON the roof remember). The others simply nodded in agreement having no better explanation themselves.

"Duo is a lot but he's not a fool. He knows exactly what to show or say so people will trust him and not ask any further questions. He tells you exactly what he wants you to know. Everything and at the same time nothing. Did you ever notice he talks about everything even what we went through with the Sentinals but he never once mentioned anything about his own past before he became what he is now?" Quatre explained. The eleven X-teens Looked back at where Duo sat. Then Wufei and Quatre ushered everyone back inside where each went about their own ways to think about what they'd learned this day.

"You okay Quatre?" Jazz asked after grabbing the blond by the arm and slowing down so they'd fall behind enough that the rest couldn't hear them.

"I've had to feel one of my closest friends almost literally go through hell. At times like that I wish I weren't an empath." the blond haired boy whispered as he let his tears flow freely.

"I know." jazz mumbled hugging the boy who simply let her and cried for his friend, for himself and for the pain all of them had to go through again and again. From her those two words were all he needed at this moment. Short, simple and most of all true.

**And...it's a wrap! Take five everyone! And let's hope that this time it won't be months!!! Let me know what you think!!!**


	12. prelude to war

**Well here's the next chapter!!! Also I just found out I named Magneto wrong his real name is Eric Magnus Lensherr!!!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!! Don't scroll down to the story READ THIS FIRST!!!**

**_For my big finale and the chapter(s) leading to it I'll need to kill some characters so if you've submitted a character let me know if you're okay with it dying in the story! If you don't let me know before I'm starting chapter 14 I'll consider it as an automatic Yes and there will be no complaining allowed if your character dies and you don't like it!!!!!!!_**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the half dead plot this story originated from. All other characters and stuff are owned by their respective owners!!!! No excuse me while I try to revive said half dead plot!**

**_VIP, the guys' codenames!_**

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter 12, prelude to war. **

**_X-mansion 18:43_**

****

Jazz entered the library and found Quatre reading four books at once.

"Hey." she said quietly grabbing a book and sitting down next to him on the floor.

"Hey." Quatre said smiling at her then returning to his book. Jazz raised an eyebrow, she could've sworn he just looked kind of shy and she felt a strange emotion from him that left to quickly to tell what it was. She then shook her head and opened her book.

****

**_In the Sewers near the edge of NYC 19:43_**

****

"Go on…L-leave…me…you m-must…tell…C-Charles."

"No, I'm not leaving you behind."

"You must…if you d-don't…they'll…f-find us and th-"

"No there is a way still."

**_X-mansion 19:51_**

****

Quatre looked up from the books and stared at Jazz.

"I felt it too." she confirmed. Quatre looked at Wufei and Heero. Heero relayed Quatre's message to Wufei who teleported away and as he did Heero got up and went to inform Charles.

"So what does it mean?" Jazz asked worriedly. she knew in big lines that someone was in danger and projected fear and an outcry for help.

"It means we're in bigger danger then I first assumed. I must talk with the others when Wufei returns." Quatre said sending his other two friends the general 'we need to talk NOW' signal. Jazz watched worriedly as Quatre left her in the library without so much as a goodbye.

"You okay?" Matt asked coming up from between the book shelves.

"I'm worried. I don't like the feeling I just got from Quatre. Something has him on edge and I don't like how it made him feel Jazz said rubbing her arms as she allowed her best friend to wrap his arms around her.

"It'll be okay. I don't know what is going to happen but we'll be fine." Matt said holding her as she shook with fear. He knew that for Jazz to shake with fear she must've felt something terrible.

"I hope you're right." Jazz murmured.

**_medical wing 19:55_**

****

"I'm fine take care of him." Estelle said calmly as she helped Magneto get onto one of the beds.

"Thank you for your help young man." Magneto said breathing heavily.

"You're welcome." Wufei said before teleporting to his and his friends' room after a stop at the kitchen.

"So what went wrong here? After that last attack we were sure they'd attack the x-mansion first!" Duo asked angrily.

"We misinterpreted their intentions. We thought it was a first attack on us but it was merely a test…They wanted to test the skills of the x-men from what Estelle told me they, the members of Magnus' were targeted at random first. One person at the time would engage battle with them. Then for months they didn't get attacked at all and just yesterday they were attacked from all sides by them. The Sentinals must want to eliminate all our possible allies. According to Estelle there were groups of gifted living everywhere including in sewers. The sewer group however was killed by the sentinals completely. Estelle and Magneto found them while they hid in the sewers." Heero said looking worried.

"It's happening again…just like back home…they'll kill everyone that could form a strong front against them." Wufei said glaring.

"No this time it's different this time we know what their next target will be." Trowa said.

"Then there really is no other way. We'll have to try out that danger room then and train." Quatre said decidedly

**_medical wing 22:34_**

"How are you feeling Eric?" Charles asked worriedly watching his long-time friend/enemy.

"My entire brotherhood was wiped out and so were the Morloks. These Sentinals are too strong Charles even as a team the brotherhood was powerless against them. What can we do Charles? Is there any hope?" Magneto AKA Eric Magnus Lensherr said tiredly.

"Yes, there is still hope! Our earth fell because we were not prepared but we won't allow it to happen here. Though they've moved differently then we expected them to there is still hope. We know what their plan is now! We will not allow this world to suffer as ours has. We've decided to train and not only train ourselves but train everyone here. We know who we're dealing with and we can help the others teach them how to fight off these enemies!" Quatre said walking into the room. Charles smiled the feel he was getting from the blond hair boy was one of determination but also one of guilt.

"Don't feel bad about what happened boy. You can not change the past. They fought the best they could." Eric said quietly.

"But you can't help but blame us. Because we knew this was going to happen and didn't stop them. You want to kill us for it." Quatre said his eyes boring through the man's heart reading his deepest feelings. The door opened and Heero walked in he looked at Quatre who nodded.

"YOU!" Estelle wounded as she was jumped out of her bed and onto Heero. A knife poised to his neck ready to kill when she found it would not move. She turned her head to Magneto with a confused look.

"He isn't the one Estelle. Calm down, he didn't do it. There is no use in killing him…yet." Eric said calmly a hand held out magnetically keeping the knife from striking. Estelle looked at him a little longer then let go of Heero and returned to her bed.

Heero didn't pay any attention to the girl who just tried to kill him his eyes were on Quatre who was staring off with a terrified look on his face. Heero walked over to the boy and guided him out of the hospital room to their own room.

"What happened?" Heero asked once he brought Quatre back to the safety of their room and their other three friends.

"For a second I could see the attack, from her emotions being so strong. The image was clear it…It was you…" Quatre said sinking down in a chair and placing his hands over his face. He was very shaken by the clarity of the image the emotion called up.

"That's what she thought too, but it wasn't. What could it mean?" Heero asked.

**_Jazz's room 2:59_**

****

Jazz shot up in her bed and frightened she looked around. She took several deep breaths to calm down then walked to her window and looked out it at the starry night sky.

"What's going to happen to us?" she whispered quietly.

**Pfew finally! Another chapter down!! not very long but definitely important for the story line the next one will be longer I promise!**


	13. Can I do it? training trouble

**Well here's the next chapter!!! Except for the owner of Alexis all of you let me know your choice on whether you were okay with your OC dying**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the half dead plot this story originated from. All other characters and stuff are owned by their respective owners!!!! No excuse me while I try to revive said half dead plot!**

_**VIP, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter 13, Can I do it? training trouble.**

Bright and early that Sunday morning the X-kids stood in front of the danger room. Heero stood in the control room of said place. He was making the final adjustments to the training system he and the other four had made.

"Can I help?" said a small girl behind him. Heero turned around ready to glare but found there to be no one he could glare at until he looked down.

"You shouldn't do that chibi-chan. I could've killed you." Heero said frowning. Somehow some day the little girl had found him and ever since would follow him around and popping up at the strangest of times.

"But I wanna help! Everyone's going to train to help with the Sentinals and they say I can't." Chibi said looking angry or at least trying to which was very hard considering she looked like a 10-year-old.

"If I promise to let you train with us IF you take it serious will you let me finish this?" Heero asked with a sigh. He'd found out long ago that it would be easier to let her have her way.

"Alright! I promise to take it seriously and do my very best! Bye now!" Chibi said before running out of the control room. Heero sighed and returned to his programming.

'Thank the gods she has such a short attention span.' he thought but he couldn't help but find the girl interesting and at times endearing.

"If Relena would have met her this mansion would've been too small." he said chuckling as he remembered Relena trying to dress her brother's little girl in a pink dress.

"In my mind's eye I see the tombstones lined of friends that I held dear. Pink ribbon on a tree branch near, reminds me of the one who's dreams I'll forever cherish. A sad and cold farewell…hm….I should write that down when I have some time." Heero said. This wasn't the first and probably not yet the last time that he'd just spoke out a poem from the top of his head. In his room under his pillow lay a small black notebook in which he'd written them these top-of-my-head poems of his. They'd come to him out of nowhere and he'd written them all down so far. The others had their own thing to enjoy and he had his book of poems.

"You should. It's a good poem." said a voice behind him. Ayame walked in. Heero smiled at her.

"Thank, I should be done in a minute then we can get started." he told her blushing lightly.

"Aw, here I am without my camera and what do I find? Heero's blushing!" Duo said teasingly.

"Shut it Shin or else. Dragon it's ready." Heero said glaring before turning back to the controls and making a last adjustment to the program.

"Roger that Wings. Get down here and we'll start. Stargazer is explaining the X-kids now." Wufei called over the headset that both Heero and Duo wore.

"We're on our way." Heero said back.

**training room 10 minutes later**

"We've worked several nights this week and came up with a training module to train you with. It consists of fourteen levels. You need to complete each level to move on to the next part. As you move on from level to level the training will be harder. We'll be watching and guide you when needed." Quatre said calmly.

"Weren't you going to train with us?" Matt asked.

"No, at the level of skill you currently have it would only complicate your training if we did. Once this training module is finished successfully and you come halfway through the next one we'll join in the training." Trowa explained.

"Well everyone knows what to expect. Let's start!" Duo said. Then all went dark.

"What?" Matt said he listened for any sound but heard none. Then the light went on and he found himself surrounded.

"Think fast." came the calm voice of Trowa. Matt indeed thought fast and took to the sky only to find himself dodging bullets that rained up at him. Changing he took off running but found himself to be dodging bullets once more. After nearly an hour he finally managed to kill one of the men. Another hour later he was hidden within the forest like surroundings having chosen to take the shape of an animal which possessed natural camouflage and quickly and quietly took out the other ten men.

"Good job." came Trowa's voice again. Matt smirked only to find the landscape changing and himself being knocked down.

Alexis passed the first three levels effortlessly and was now working through a maze of hallways with gun carrying men at every turn and no shadows to hide in, but she was quite inventive and had little trouble in dealing with the men. She had however more trouble in finding her exit to the next level.

"Here's a hint listen." came Duo's voice. Alexis frowned as she heard his voice but couldn't find him. She then again walked on and realized that some of the hallways had a beeping sound coming from small intercom. that hung there and she realized also that they hung in certain hallways at the intersections.

"Good job you figured it out…only ten more levels to go." came Duo's voice again when Alexis found the door. Alexis growled getting annoyed by the boy.

Heero watched as Silver and Shade walked through their own levels trying to keep it together. He'd separated them on purpose knowing what would happen if they were apart he intended on training them to be able to work alone as well as together without losing control. So far they weren't making much progress yet.

"If you don't learn to control yourself without him being there you'll be an easy target. The enemy most likely already knows this and will kill one of you first. Find what keeps you from losing it and hold onto that." Heero instructed. The two tried desperately but had a really hard time holding on to the other without being able to do so physically.

"I know it seems impossible but you want to protect each other and your friends don't you?" Heero questioned nearly three hours and one level farther. The two nodded.

"Then you'll have to pass these next twelve levels alone without the other and without losing it." Heero said. The two nodded and determinedly moved on with their training.

About another three hours later Heero ended their simulation when they lost it again and as the simulation stopped for them they found that they'd been right next to each other the entire time.

"Alright enough for today. Go to your room rest up and report back tomorrow. I'm proud of you getting as far as you did today." Heero said smiling.

"No." Silver said surprising Heero and Shade.

"Please let us train more!" he pleaded.

"No, to move on now would only end up having a negative effect on you. It's good that you want to continue but not today." Heero said.

"O-okay." Silver whispered allowing Shade to lead him to their rooms and into the shower.

Quatre sighed tiredly he was training Jazz. So far she'd easily gone through the first five levels which were designed to test her skill while the next were made different. Jazz walked around a corner and saw an enemy she started singing and the next thing she knew she was back where she started.

"What the?!" Jazz cried.

"Jazz focus, we know you can easily take out an enemy. However it's not the point of this training." Quatre said this was her fifth time starting over.

"Yeah I know so what is the point here?" Jazz asked walking the road to the door and the group of enemies again.

"To see what is hidden, that's all I'm allowed to reveal." Quatre said calmly.

"So you told me the last three times." she muttered as she reached them.

'To see what is hidden? What does he mean? They're enemies right? Anyone can- wait! I know!" she half thought half murmured before closing her eyes and using her senses she sensed they were allies in disguise. Spontaneously the door opened and the enemies lead the way through it.

"I get it this is like that time with Duo. Things aren't what they seem to be." Jazz said. Quatre smiled and let it reach her though empathy as she went to the next level.

Duo smiled as his group did just fine.

"Shin, how are they doing?" Heero's voice came over the headset Duo still had on.

"Just fine! They learn fast. Hey Dragon how's it on your end?" Duo said. After five minute he still had no reply from his friend.

"Dragon, are things going well with your group?" Duo asked again. No answer still.

"Dragon!" Heero boomed over the headset.

"Yeah sorry…end the simulations!" Wufei's voice came over the headset sounding worried and slightly upset.

"Simultaneous simulation end. Voice activated verification code Alfa Delta Niner Five Niner Gamma Zero." Heero spoke calmly.

"Verification complete. End simultaneous simulation sequence Alfa Gamma Epsilon." a computerized voice spoke.

The lights went off everywhere and then back on and everyone looked around confusedly. A while away from the group Heero stood and put up a barrier while Wufei said behind the barrier with Syra softly talking to her. Syra seemed very upset but something Wufei said seemed to calm her down a bit and she allowed him to teleport the both of them away from the training room. The other x-kids just stood there wondering what had happened and whether Silver and Shade had been send away earlier and why they hadn't stopped then.

"Sorry everyone, you must all be wondering what's happening. Silver and Shade have left earlier on and are in their quarters resting up. The reason we stopped all simulations now was because Syra being upset was causing the systems to short-circuit. We've decided that for today we've practised enough. You're all to go to your quarters and relax your own way. Tomorrow we'll train some more!" Quatre explained calmly. No soon had he said that or the remaining X-teens rushed past him out of the danger-room and away to their rooms or wherever they chose to relax.

**Pfew finally! Another chapter down!! AWW! And I promised myself not to make it a month's long work… I hate only having inspiration during the full moon days.**


	14. training trouble continues you do it!

**Well here's the next chapter!!! Sorry for the wait but since two months I work at a store and have little free time. I'll try to remain frequent in my updates!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the half dead plot this story originated from. All other characters and stuff are owned by their respective owners!!!! No excuse me while I try to revive said half dead plot!**

**PS: VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! To the owner of Jazz 15 is your chapter!!!**

_**VIP, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter 14, training trouble continues, you do it!**

After a month of hard training under the watchful gaze of the five G-kids, as the X-kids dubbed them after getting dubbed to X-kids themselves, the X-kids were finally through their long and hard first training sequence. They then went on to train together in teams of 3 and learned to work as a team but be able to take action on their own based on the situation without endangering their team members. However the G-kids still only watched them and the X-kids were getting more and more annoyed by this but didn't voice their opinion on the matter.

Currently they were standing in groups of five in front of the obstacle course most tired and agitated.

"This is stupid!" Kolt yelled angrily as Heero bellowed the all too familiar FAILED.

"Care to explain why Kolt?" Trowa asked sounding genuinely curious.

"We've been her all day didn't get to eat and are being sent over an obstacle course that CAN'T be done in less then 1.30 minutes!" Kolt said angrily. More angry agreements followed from the X-kids who'd been dragged out of their beds at 4:00 in the morning for their next training, weren't allowed to eat and were now covered in sweat and dirt, hungry and tired.

"It can, better yet it can be done in less than 30 seconds." Trowa stated.

"If you're superman or Quicksilver maybe." Silver muttered sourly.

"No we can do it and you can too if you stop messing around and actually use the training we gave you so far!" Duo said opening a can of soda and drinking it in one go.

"You saw how we are doing! We can't do this in less then 2 minutes! It's way bigger then any obstacle course I ever worked on and these obstacles are impossibly difficult. On my own I might get it done in under the time you gave us but it's impossible with a group of 5." Estelle said calmly she upon Magneto's insistence joined the training and had made good progress training wise and even a little personality wise. She'd at least stopped following orders like a robot and started expressing her discontent with something.

"It can be done in 29 seconds but not unless you stop thinking as you are now. You're doing that thing as if you've forgotten all your training." Quatre said looking at them seriously. Some of the X-kids faltered slightly as this was the first time since them telling about their own past that they saw Quatre this serious that he even felt slightly ominous.

"You do it then." Shade said quietly. Feeling pissed but knowing the boys didn't exactly feel bothered by threats to their lives or the actual following through of said threat for that matter.

"Fine we will." Duo smirked. Heero nodded and went to the control room where he switched modules.

"We already knew one of you would say that so we prepared a special course set to our difficulty level to show you what we can do." Wufei explained smirking.

"Normally a training course like the one you were doing we can do in 50 seconds or less. This one is our own and quite a lot more difficult; our current time is 2:30 but today we'll best that score with one minute or less." Trowa said. Then Heero returned.

"Mission briefing! Five men team formation, normal rules apply! No man left behind and starting out with three injured of which one seriously wounded! Mission clear course without leaving a team mate behind! Submissions, 3. Gather information during the mission, defeat enemy and keep all members of your team alive! " Quatre called.

"Roger!" the other four called. Then the simulation started and the X-kids watched as the scene changed to just outside what looked like a military compound.

"Sound of and give status! Stargazer, no injuries. Weapons, 3 mini bombs, a grenade and two short curve-blade swords" Quatre called he was now standing in front of three sitting guys and another standing behind them.

"Dragon, minor injuries to torso and sprained wrist. Weapons, katana, 2 bombs and a hand gun with 10 bullets." Wufei said next he was sitting but getting up already.

"Wings, leg injury and cut to left shoulder. Hand gun, 3 grenades and 2 extra clips for the hand gun." Heero said sitting on the ground.

"Shinnigami, head trauma, am dizzy possibly a concussion, broken arm, several gun wounds to non vital areas and can't feel my legs. Smoke bomb, 3 bombs and a hand gun with 1 bullet." Duo called next he was sitting against Heero's back and looked horrible even if the injuries were fake.

"Silencer, no injuries. Hand gun and 3 clips of bullets." Trowa called last.

"Okay I've assessed the situation. We must clear this building to get out of the compound and finish this mission. Enemy knows we're coming." Quatre said calmly.

"I've treated all serious injuries and will keep Duo in one piece and awake during the mission." Wufei said kneeling by said boy.

With their mission about to start and only 23 seconds on the clock they had a clear picture of the mission and their team's condition as well as divided their weapons amongst the team so each had enough to keep themselves alive during the mission. Duo no had most of the grenades as he would be unable to shoot and refill his gun with one hand. Quatre had Duo's gun and one clip. Heero had his gun and a clip and had quatre's mini bombs. Wufei took two of Trowa's 2 clips in return for two of his and three of Duo's bombs.

As the real mission began they entered the building silently and mentally passed on information to each other after separating and keeping each other posted. Trowa moved along the inner structure of the building placing all bombs at the weak points of the building the regrouped with Quatre in the security room where said boy had disabled two of the men working there easily and was monitoring things and giving out warnings to his team mates. Heero relayed he was going to meet up with Duo and Wufei who were working their way out the building now he had the info to aid in keeping their seriously injured friend alive and awake. Then Trowa and Quatre left the control room and fought their way out of the building taking out the gunmen first from around the corners and then having Quatre use his curve blade swords to take care of the others. The five regrouped in a dead end hallway and were cornered badly. The X-teens watched closely almost cheering the five on against the overwhelming odds. Then Duo tossed his last grenade and his smoke bomb allowing Heero the time needed to blow up the wall behind them with the mini bombs then they ran out and made a mad dash through a rain of bullets while picking off enemies left and right until they ran out of bullets. Then the simulation ended as they ran through the gate, Trowa pushed the remote detonator for the bombs to explode and their team sat down panting slightly but otherwise fine.

"Computer clarify mission result." Heero said calmly.

"Mission 2345/D, mission cleared in 1 minute 29 seconds and 3 hundredth. Submission one gather information pass, submission 2 defeat enemy pass, submission 3 keep team alive pass though just barely." The computer said.

"Hehe, dang would've made it out just to die on the way to the hospital. Good thing that was a mission." Duo laughed bitterly.

"Overall single team progress is good, we bested our last try by 1 minute but we still end up at that dead end." Heero said frowned.

"Well I guess we should apologize a little then." Kolt said clearly impressed but still sour over the fact that training was hard and he was hungry.

"Not really the whole point of your training has been to hone your skills as an individual and to learn how to work as a team." Quatre said.

"But for most of the mission you were far apart." Ayame said confusedly.

"Yes but because there was good communication between us all we were aware of what was going on and we were able to each take up a task. Trowa's was to use available means and set up a way to defeat the enemy, Heero's was to gather information and mine in this case was to take over the security room and provide safe passage for my team to do their Job. Wufei took care of our seriously injured member and while keeping him awake he searched for a way out of the building that he could secure. He carried Duo over the shoulder so said person could watch his back and have something to talk about so he'd stay awake and not end up in coma due to a concussion. Heero finishing his gathering of info met with them to provide back up while Trowa met with me. I would be the last to leave the building so he would provide me back up then once I was out he'd blow it up…sadly though we keep ending up in the dead end hallway so we need to work on this one still. When in a fight you'll often go in as a team but end up getting separated so you need to work as a team even if you're on your own. Always communicate with each other and relay your progress or anything you run into. When there's an obstacle you can't overcome regroup and ask for back up and make sure to always get out with the whole team even if one member dies don't leave them unless you really have no choice." Quatre said smiling now. The X-kids watched with different levels of respect for the boys now and set to their training again.

"Okay enough! This week Christmas is coming so no training then!" Duo said as the simulation shut down and all teams had their times under 30 seconds now.

**Pfew finally! So sorry!!!**


	15. christmas X style p 1 3 chapter prize!

**Well here's the next chapter!!! Sorry for the wait my personal life was hell during December. Much has happened and I've been extremely depressed again. Also recently my internet got frozen by the company we get it from they're giving us a hard time in getting it back and so I'm now temporarily without internet until we hear from my mom's lawyer that is going to Sue the hetnet internet company when it's going to be fix as of yet it looks like it won't be fixed till March 2008.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the half dead plot this story originated from. All other characters and stuff are owned by their respective owners!!!! No excuse me while I try to revive said half dead plot!**

**PS: VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! To the owner of Jazz and Matt: these are your THREE chapters!!! Hehe inspiration rocks!**

_**VIP, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter 15, Christmas X style part 1 (Special 3 chapter prize edition!!!)**

"Christmas party?" Duo finally echoed Kitty's words. Kitty chuckled.

"Yes we have it every year. We alternate between who asks who. This year boys ask the girls or their boy of choice in some people's cases." Kitty said smiling.

When they found out that the G-kids didn't ever celebrate Christmas; the X-kids had made it their mission to show them how much fun it could be. Christmas wouldn't be for another 5 days but they were already done turning the formal dining room into a party room for the Christmas party. Now they were all there setting up the tree.

"Sure why not, sounds fun! So when should I pick you up?" Duo said grinning. Kitty chuckled.

"Duo!" she said laughingly.

"What? I'm serious." Duo said blinking worriedly.

"You…oh…S-sorry I- h-how about 4? Party starts at 6 just after dinner." Kitty said stuttering slightly before recovering fast and smiling brightly.

"Cool, it's a date then." Duo said kissing her on the cheek before helping Chibi put the peek on the large tree by levitating her to the top.

"Thanks D-chan!" Chibi laughed happily.

"You're welcome little one." Duo said smiling. Kitty just stood by Duo's side blushing then ran over to Jazz.

"He kissed me!" she whispered to said girl excitedly. Jazz grinned and gave her the thumbs up as she worked on hanging up the wall decorations while waiting for someone particular to ask her to the Christmas party. Sadly enough though that someone had been avoiding her all week now.

Said someone a certain blond haired empath was working on the other end of the room and putting up banners standing on a ladder. He was working up the nerves to ask her while he worked.

"So basically we ask the girls and…well? Who do you plan on asking?" Matt said as he stood under Quatre holding the ladder steady.

"Ah…I've thought about someone …" Quatre said nervously as he put the banner up and climbed down.

"Aw come on tell me?" Matt whined even though he had a pretty good idea. He looked across the room at Jazz and sighed.

"Is something wrong Matt?" Quatre asked picking up the boy's frustration.

"No…yes…sort of…it's nothing okay?!" Matt hissed with that he grabbed the ladder and put it down elsewhere. Quatre flinched a little and left the dinner room and the institute. He knew what was wrong and it was part of the reason he'd been avoiding Jazz since he heard of the party.

Shade helped Silver put up the mistletoe and after doing so kissed each other.

Trowa and Ari were talking while making snacks in the kitchen. Alexis was helping, Inumea and Shula decorate the tree with Chibi. Shula excitedly told Inumea of Tale asking her to the party. Estelle and Kolt stood in the corner of the room. Kolt holding a ladder while Estelle hung up decorations in the corners of the formal dining room.

"So what do you say?" Kolt asked after explaining the workings of the Christmas party to Estelle and asking her if she wanted to go with him.

"Sure sounds fun…must we wear dresses or is it casual?" Estelle said calmly.

"The girls usually wear dresses to it but there's no actual dress code for it." Kolt said shrugging.

Heero was sitting away from the preparations as he and Ayame were putting together party music for the dance.

Syra was helping where she could then set out to find Wufei who'd secluded himself from everyone ever since that one time in the danger room. As luck had it she bumped into him in the hall and explained about the party. Wufei agreed to come as well and the two walked to the kitchen to see if the snacks would need making.

"So?" Kitty asked some time later when she and Jazz sat in Jazz's room together.

"So what?" Jazz asked slightly harsher then intended.

"D-did he ask you yet?" Kitty stuttered flinching slightly at Jazz's harsh tone.

"Sorry…no he did not. He's been avoiding me ever since he heard." Jazz said plopping down on her bed.

"Maybe he's nervous?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe but it doesn't explain the sadness I can tell he's feeling whenever he looks at me. The party's two days from now and safe for Inumea and Chibi I'm the only one without a date…" Jazz said staring at her wall.

Quatre stood on the beach and took a deep breath of air clearing his mind as he stared over the water serenely.

"What do I do? I ask her Matthew will be upset with me but if I don't ask her I'll hurt Jasmine's feelings…" he mumbled looking out over the water as though it would give him a solution.

"Talk to Matt ask him why it upsets him." a voice behind him said. Quatre shocked he hadn't sensed the person turned around and found Jean standing there.

"I already know why it upsets him." Quatre said turning back to stare at the water.

"But you haven't asked him in person…you can't solve this problem if you don't talk to the people involved about it. It's also not fair to Jazz if you and Matt don't sort this out…she's in the middle after all." Jean said calmly staring over the water too. Quatre stared over the water a little longer then ran back inside. Jean smiled.

Quatre found Matt easily and the two looked at each other for a minute before Matt walked off and Quatre followed him.

"What do you want?" Matt finally said coming to a stop and turning around.

"Do you want to ask Jazz?" Quatre asked looking at Matt. Matt stared at Quatre a moment.

"So that's why you're avoiding her?" he finally asked.

"Yes." Quatre said simply.

"You idiot! Get your ass in there and ask her! She's been waiting all week for you to ask!" Matt sighed running a hand through his hair.

"But what about you?" Quatre asked.

"Look I love her and I want to ask her but I know the feeling's not mutual. We're friends and letting her know I love her will only complicate things…I don't want to lose our friendship. She's already chosen you so don't worry about me, I'll be fine…besides I already asked Alexis to the party." Matt said.

"Okay, but you should at least tell her how you feel…because if you hide how you feel it'll be come harder in the long run to keep your friendship and…she's getting stronger every day one of these days she'll sense your feelings…" Quatre said smiling relieved that they'd talked it over.

Two hours later found Quatre by Jazz's door taking a deep breath. Jazz opened the door before he could knock.

"Yes?" Jazz asked.

"Will you be my date for the Christmas party?" Quatre asked smiling his one million giga watt smile.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jazz sighed fake exasperated.

"Ah…I eh…got nervous whenever I planned on trying…" Quatre mumbled then blushing slightly. Jazz chuckled and Kissed Quatre quickly before locking her door and mentally screaming.

'Oh my god I kissed him!' she thought plopping on her bed with a bright red face. Quatre stood numbly in front of her door goofy grin on his face looking for all the world like an idiot standing there like that.

"Hehe looks like Blondie's got a date." Logan snickered when he and Remi passed Quatre.

"C'est l'amour mon ami." Remi chuckled.

Quatre blushed bright red now and dashed off mentally whooping with joy at his achievement.

**Pfew finally! So sorry!!! My personal life was hell…this is part 1**


	16. christmas X style p2 3 chapter prize

**Well here's the next chapter!!! Sorry for the wait my personal life was hell during December. Much has happened and I've been extremely depressed again. Also recently my internet got frozen by the company we get it from they're giving us a hard time in getting it back and so I'm now temporarily without internet until we hear from my mom's lawyer that is going to Sue the hetnet internet company when it's going to be fix as of yet it looks like it won't be fixed till March 2008.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the half dead plot this story originated from. All other characters and stuff are owned by their respective owners!!!! No excuse me while I try to revive said half dead plot!**

**PS: VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! To the owner of Jazz and Matt: these are your THREE chapters!!!**

_**VIP, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter 16, Christmas X style part 2 (Special 3 chapter prize edition!!!)**

The whole X mansion radiated with happiness which originated from a certain blond empath who was extremely overjoyed. Throughout the mansion one could also hear the voice of a certain Siren who was happily singing Christmas songs.

"Well some people are extremely cheery for tonight." Rogue laughed happily as Quatre's happiness was contagious and had everyone in a good mood whether they liked it or not!

"Ah Oui mon cher! C'est l'amour!" Remi chuckled pulling Rogue to him and kissing her as they stood under the mistletoe. Rogue giggled as Remi pulled away just in time to keep her from hurting him unintentionally. He always did that and knew it made her very happy when he did little things like that. She'd happily accepted his offer to be his girl a few months ago.

"Hm…is it now?" she said smirking.

"A yes ze blonde isn't too silent about zat non?" Remi chuckled. Rogue nodded.

Quatre who heard them blushed and immediately tried to tune his empathic output as Duo had dubbed it but found he just couldn't help but spread his joy and share it with everyone in the house. He finally gave in when the professor told him not to worry about it and set out to prepare for that night.

The girls all got together in Jazz and Alexis' rooms which were right next door to each other and shared a large shower area. Like every Christmas they got together to do each other's hair and make up and this year they'd gone and made it their task to make Shula who was officially dubbed the baby of the house and the first of the girls to get a date for the party all pretty.

"I think we should do curls!" Chibi said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Nah, I say straight with some glitters...or maybe not." Alexis said thoughtfully.

"How about little braids?" Ayame asked.

"Hm…No I say more like…this?" Syra said putting Shula's long chocolate locks in two cute little buns and curling the stubborn strand of hair that fell back in her face a little. Everyone nodded and cheerily agreed that this along with the baby green kimono with the baby pink trims and obi worked miracles for the girl.

"Okay next our lucky girl Jazz!" Inumea announced giddy hoping they'd forget her. Jazz sighed as she sat down on the chair and let the girl's fight over what to do with her long purple hinted black hair as she eyed her dress in the mirror.

All afternoon the girls worked on their outfits and left the guys to their devices. The guys meanwhile were sitting in the game room all prepped up for dinner and talked as they played videogames.

"No seriously you give a girl a rose and they melt in your hands." Kolt said trying his best to kick Duo's butt in a fighter pilot game and losing for the thirtieth time.

"How would you know?" Wufei shot back.

"It's a common knowledge girls like getting flowers…they also like being told they're pretty." Kolt said smartly.

"Oh and how many girlfriends have you had so far?" Wufei said smirking.

"None…but what do you suggest huh? It's not like you did any better." Kolt muttered glaring at Wufei. Wufei didn't speak and looked away.

"Man dun go there! Fei's very touchy on the subject of his love life." Duo said glaring at Kolt who frowned.

"…and then I kissed him!" Jazz concluded as the girls now were discussing the boys.

"So what about you Sy?" Alexis asked. All the girls looked at Syra who frowned.

"Well I told him and he said he'd go but… he's been very quiet since I found out about…well something he didn't want me to know." she murmured.

"What? You can tell us we won't tell anyone promise." Ari said smiling and making the sign for secrecy.

"Well okay then…see when he was fourteen…" Syra began.

"Well what's so bad about his? He get dumped?" Kolt asked looking at Wufei calmly. Wufei though was looking down and his fist was clenched so tight he was starting to draw blood then he shot up and ran off.

"Hey! I didn't mean anything by it! It was just a question!" Kolt called not meaning bad. Wufei turned around glaring at them all in his anger and pain drawing the wrong conclusion.

"Just a question?!" he hissed.

"Yeah, just asking. You don't have to tells us you know you can just say you don't want to talk about it?" Kolt said now worried by Wufei's sudden change of moods.

"How could I?! How could anyone?! HOW COULD ANYONE TALK ABOUT HOW THEIR WEAKNESS IS THE REASON THEIR WIFE AND CLAN DIED?!" Wufei yelled before storming off. Quatre shook badly clutching his chest with pain. The others just watched shocked as Wufei dashed off out of the house and Duo shot up and followed him.

"I-I really didn't mean to…" Kolt murmured shocked. Trowa put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He's kept it in all these long years and never let it out…it just got to much to bare especially lately…you didn't do anything wrong…it's been waiting to happen for a long time now…I just didn't expect it to happen like this. He'll come around and apologise later…he always does when he has one of his explosions on someone." Trowa said calmly.

"Okay…" Kolt murmured sitting down away from the others to think things over as they all now did.

"Whoa…" Alexis murmured when Syra told the girls what she'd seen.

"Poor guy…no wonder he's so…" Jazz said trying to think of a good word for it while subconsciously rubbing her chest as she sensed Wufei's sadness.

"So anti woman?" Ari supplied finding it the best to describe Wufei's need to not have women do a man's job and avoiding them as best he could.

"Something like that…" Syra murmured.

Wufei made his way to Devil's rock without thinking. There he sat on the highest point overlooking everything and cried. Duo arrived about twenty minutes later finally catching up and slowly sat down with his friend.

"Hey…" he murmured.

"I don't want to talk about it." Wufei hissed still upset.

"You know I don't remember my parents…I lived on the streets for as long as I remember…then one day I met a boy named Solo…he took me into his group…they were all orphans like me…we were all the other had and worked hard sticking together and sharing the food we stole…they were the only family I had back then and Solo was like a brother…then there was an epidemic…the plague everyone on L2 got it we did too…I stole medicine from the hospital meant to cure those who could afford it to save them…Solo he told me to take that last vile…he died because I didn't steal enough medicine…later the rest of us were taken to the Maxwell church…I'm sure you know about the Maxwell church tragedy? Well I'm the only one who survived…they all died…Father Maxwell…Sister Helen…Lizzy…Carol…Joey…all because I couldn't bring that mobile suit to them rebels fast enough…" Duo said staring off into the distance over the grounds crying but smiling. Wufei looked at Duo shocked.

"W-why?" he asked.

"I guess I just wanted you to know that you know how I feel?" Duo said now looking at Wufei who mulled this over a moment before smiling sadly.

"I made a fool of myself didn't I?" Wufei asked as they got up.

"Only a little." Duo chuckled.

"HEY!" Wufei growled chasing Duo who took off laughingly toward the mansion.

**Two hours until the party. One hour till dinner. Jazz's room.**

Jazz sat on her bed waiting nervously and giggled. She then grabbed a book and found herself unable to read it.

'What's wrong with me? It's just the Christmas party!' she thought worriedly. There was a knock on her door and she dashed over to open it. Matt grinned.

"Hey gorgeous." he said looking her over.

"Matt! Not now!" Jazz muttered letting him in and plopping down on her bed fussing with the pale green dress.

"Hey, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Matt chuckled.

"I'm scared Matt! I'm feeling so nervous and confused! What's wrong with me?!" Jazz said pacing around her room.

"Nothing's wrong with you…this is what they call love." Matt said stopping Jazz and giving her a friendly hug.

"Really?" Jazz asked looking up at Matt.

"Yes really now stop worrying! I didn't kick Blondie's ass in gear so he'd ask you to the party for nothing! You'd better have fun there." Matt chuckled pushing Jazz to sitting on her bed by pushing softly against her nose as he spoke.

"Thanks…I needed that." Jazz said grinning at Matt.

"Good now I'm off to get my own date for the party. Don't worry you'll be fine!" Matt said smiling before walking out and calling the latter part from the hall. He passed Quatre and gave him the thumbs up.

"Hey, ready to go?" Quatre asked smiling as he held out an arm to Jazz when she opened the door.

"Yup." Jazz said smiling and taking the arm.

**This is part 2! Part three is in progress of being written.**


	17. Christmas X style p 3 3 chapter prize!

**Well here's the next chapter!! Sorry for the wait web was cut till half of April and now at the end of May they're cutting up AGAIN! I'm suffering from too much stress and not enough sleep and am well on my way to falling into yet another depression. Sadly my writing had to be put on hold to deal with all these problems and now I'm slowly getting back into my usual rhythm while trying not to let the imminent depression win...I'm terribly sorry for taking forever I am sure most of you already gave up on the story and I'm terribly sorry I really am.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the half dead plot this story originated from. All other characters and stuff are owned by their respective owners!! No excuse me while I try to revive said half dead plot!**

**PS: VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!! To the owner of Jazz and Matt: these are your THREE chapters!!**

**_VIP, the guys' codenames!_**

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter 17, Christmas X style part 3 (Special 3 chapter prize edition!!)**

The formal dining room was decorated beautifully for the dance and all the people there looked beautiful. Some of the younger children of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters were merely playing around. To them looking pretty or having someone to go to the ball with meant nothing. Not like it did to the elder children and adults. For them this was the chance to get together with their lover of choice.

For the two weeks the whole mansion had been buzzing with life. Decorations had been put up, chairs and tables had been moved. Of course discussions were held about what food and drinks should be presented, how the formal dining room would be decorated and how it would be set up, what should be worn, if there should be a theme and what music should be played. Boy chased girl and went as far as going on their knees to get the girl of their choice to go to the dance with them, girls gossiped about whom had asked who and who turned down who.

To the younger children this didn't matter much. They just watched all this happen and giggled when even their teachers went on their knees to ask their woman of choice. To them this was just another chance at staying up late and doing what they wanted.

Charles smiled. The Christmas party and its preparations were some of the only weeks in the year that the children could forget about being gifted and what others thought and just be happy and have fun. The dinner had been nice the smaller children ran around happily and ate whenever they stood still long enough to be told to eat something before all the food was gone. After the dinner the dance started and everyone had fun dancing then at 9:30 that evening halfway through the dance all children under the age of 15 were send to bed much to their displeasure but without much trouble.

Charles now watched from where he sat next to the refreshment table as the elder children and adults danced happily. His eyes going over the couples and smiling as he heard their thoughts sometimes. He halted however on some couples observing them some. Matt was dancing with Alexis while talking bemusedly about their abilities other things. Kolt and Estelle were in a corner standing around and discussing some fighting techniques. Duo and Kitty were dancing around happily and Heero and Ayame sat left of Charles himself talking about a great many of things in their native tongue. Heero looked actually quite innocent sitting there laughing happily at something Ayame said before kissing her quickly and pulling away blushingly. Of course Shade and Silver had gone together and were making out in a dark corner where no one could see them. Trowa and Ari like Matt and Lex were dancing and talking. Tale was dancing With Shula. The former teaching the latter how to dance as she'd never danced before, though Shula learned fast. The surprise couple Wufei and Syra were somewhere on the side of the dance floor where to everyone's surprise Wufei turned out to be an excellent dancer. Inumea was talking to one of the recent newcomers a seemingly shy boy by the name of Tarell with the power to manipulate people through their blood.

All in all everyone looked happy but Quatre and Jazz who were dancing in the centre of the room seemed to be through some unspoken agreement the king and queen of the Christmas dance. Happiness was radiating off the two as they danced only adding to the good spirit of this evening.

"You look beautiful." Quatre said smiling happily. Jazz blushed.

"Thanks, you too. You look really handsome." Jazz said. At that moment the music went over into a slow song as Kurt who was doing the music smiled at them all and took the microphone.

"Okay all you love birds in ze room time for ze love dance. Find your girlfriend and dance ze night away." he said before turning up the sound and finding his date.

"Slow dance?" Jazz murmured nervously.

"Don't worry. Just go with it." Quatre said wrapping his arms around her waist. Jazz blushed a moment and wrapped her arms unsurely around his neck as they slowly swayed to the music and everyone else danced around them.

"That's right, see? It's not really that hard to do." Quatre said smiling happily. Jazz nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder smiling happily.

"This is nice..." she murmured. The others had slipped from her mind as she and Quatre danced to the slow song and she only saw him holding her and dancing with her.

"Yeah...very nice...I love you Jasmine Moonfire. Did the moment I first saw you." Quatre whispered into her ear lovingly.

The song had stopped but the two still danced as the other couples slowly began to settle down and watch those still dancing though the music had stopped. Charles smiled once more. Many bonds were formed and strengthened over the course of the evening. Tomorrow things would return to normal and their training for this evening was theirs. This evening two teens found something that was taken from them long ago, hope, happiness and most of all love.

**Done. Again sorry for the delay.**


	18. Lost souls

**Okay I'm back on this one after a very long and very painful hiatus on this story. The last 3 years I've not been able to write on any of my existing works due to a lot of RL issues and some deaths of relatives and depressions. I've made it my 2012 resolution to at the very least finish this one and my NEKO fic. So here I am writing on it again…that and the characters are holding me at gun point and have my pocky stash hostage **

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the half dead plot this story originated from. All other characters and stuff are owned by their respective owners! Now excuse me while I try to revive said half dead plot!**__**karone-sakura****owns her characters Jasmine Moonfire (Jazz) AKA Siren and** **Matthew O'Hara (Matt) AKA Night Wing! Cristyn Remy Lebeau owns Syra Darkangelle (pronounced Sara) (Sy (pronounced Sai)) AKA Black Tears! Arayelle Lynn owns Estelle Ducard AKA destiny and bloody eyes owns Arilyn (Ari, Lyn, Moon) AKA Swift.** **fadedlullabys** **owns Alexis (Lex, Al) AKA Shadowheart. shadeshadow owns Shade Shadow (Shadow, Darkness, Emerald) AKA Yami and Silver Shadow (Brightness, Light, Silverlight) AKA Hikari. Forever watching owns Tale Silver (Fabel, Silver and Crimson) AKA Fabel. Shinigami is back from hell owns Kolt (ka-O-lt) AKA Lightning. ilovekenshin owns Inumea Maxwell (Kage Doragon, Kage (Shadow Dragon, Shadow)) AKA Kage (Shadow). Kitsunai owns Ayame Yamaoka (Ame (pronounced Ahmi)) AKA Kitsu or Kitsune belong to their owners.**

_**VIP, the guys' codenames!**_

**Heero: Wings**

**Duo: Shinnigami (or Shin for short)**

**Trowa: Silencer**

**Quatre: Stargazer**

**Wufei: Dragon**

**/telepathy/**

**Chapter 18**

"Hold him down! Don't let go!" Scott Summers yelled as he and several other elder X-men held Heero down while the boy thrashed and howled. Duo, Wufei and Trowa had their hands full organizing the X-kids and setting up a defense against the controlled humans attacking the mansion. Everyone was running to where they were needed.

Quatre watched them with a strange feeling of detachment. He wanted to warn them of the danger. Wanted to tell them of the Sentinal already among them. Was internally fighting with all his might, but he kept him back. Kept him in the deepest parts of his mind.

Jazz looked at Quatre and hesitated. Something wasn't right with him. His orders had always been clear and concise; not to mention aimed at the least amount of deaths and yet he'd ordered them to fight the humans rather than…her thoughts came to a grinding halt and with an enraged outcry she threw herself at Quatre using all her powers to their full extend she attacked him.

"JAZZ!" Matt cried seeing his best friend attack the guy she loved. His first thought was that the Sentinal was controlling her as well, but then he saw she was crying and he realized she'd figured it out.

"OI! It's the blond! A group, hold back the normals and try not to kill them! B group use your powers to find that Sentinal! Dragon inform Xavier and see that the Sentinal can't get him cornered near Cerebro! Silencer help me and Jazz contain Stargazer and Shin get Wings loose and talk him down!" he called out before running to Jazz and catching her as Quatre threw her off him.

Without a complaint all of the X-kids and the G-boys did as told and set to work on their tasks.

"Found him. He's on the border of the school's territory. He's using his gift to control Stargazer. It's the blood control user." Syra called.

"Good inform the teachers and G-boys available!" Matt called just before being thrown off Quatre.

"Done, what do we do with Stargazer?" Syra asked as she ducked a sudden tight packed ball of sand heading for her. Jazz used her siren cry which temporarily stunned Quatre and ran toward him, but the Sentinal was not affected directly it seemed and was able to force winner to draw a gun on Jazz. Jazz froze at the sight of the weapon.

Suddenly a black and red blur shot past her and attached itself to Quatre's neck. It was Chibi who bit down on the back of his neck with all her might. She too was soon shaken off, but between her teeth she held the chip and smirked. Jazz stared as the gun began to fall and Quatre began to glow golden.

Waves of golden seemed to erupt from his body and swept across them all. Jazz shivered at the feel of those waves. They were not directed at her, but she knew that the Sentinal would suffer greatly. Heero shot past her probably heading out to make sure the Sentinal did not get away. Jazz however cared little for the horrid man who'd come in the dead of night and attacked them using mere powerless humans. She looked around her at said humans and began to empathically enfuse her surroundings with warm emotions. As she did this she slowly walked to Quatre who was floating slightly and glowing brighter and brighter. She hugged him around his waist and kept projecting.

Slowly but surely Quatre stopped glowing and descended back onto the ground before slumping against Jazz.

"Chibi…" Jazz said quietly. Chibi nodded and handed the little black chip to Jazz who put it back in its place carefully before helping Quatre walk to the couch.

"He got away…I killed the other though. The one who was controlling the humans." Heero murmured swallowing as he slumped down beside Quatre and leaned against his friend.

"He did look like me…eyes were wrong though…" he murmured tiredly.

It took most of the night, but soon the X-mansion was back to normal as far as this was possible. The damage could be felt though. Several of the younger students had not made it and this clearly hit home for a lot of them. Some of the elder teachers had defected to the side of the Sentinals and had died in action.

Soon the five G-boys sat on the couch and were comforting a shivering Quatre. Tale helped Shula walk over. Her leg was completely messed up and her ankle was a swollen black and blue painful looking probably broken misery.

"Easy, easy, not so fast you'll jar it." Tale said quietly as he helped her settle down on her brother's lap before stepping back and letting Wufei take over and fix the poor girl up.

"He caught us by surprise…I couldn't tell the difference…not until she said it wasn't him…" Tale whispered his hands tightened in fists shaking.

"You did what you could. They couldn't capture her and that's most important. We trusted you with her protection and you've proven yourself worthy of our trust." Wufei said as he sat back when one of the elder X-men ladies took over and healed Shula's ankle up further. Tale smiled weakly at this and went to find out if he could help out.

**Several weeks later G-boy's Room 2:30 at night**

"We've been going about it all wrong. They were able to play us perfectly." Trowa muttered as Heero sat before his laptop not moving at all.

"Indeed, but it does tell us more. They have at least three people who can control others and at least two more with illusory powers AND they're targeting mutants with empathic powers." Wufei said as he placed a chess piece forward and waited for Trowa to make his move.

"Also a chance to get to Cerebro and to eliminate mutant gifts before they have the chance to bloom." Duo said nodding in agreement.

"My search has given me little to go on. They're employing similar tactics overall, but seem to be improvising left and right also." Heero said turning away from the computer and toward his friends.

"They've stopped trying to control Ko-chan…they were actively trying to kill her. They fear Omen's abilities…her teleporting us here caught them off guard and they don't like that we might escape again and bring powerful people from this world along. They fear that if we gain more powerful gifted for our cause we'll overpower them…We have to throw them off balance. They're expecting us to go by what we know they'll do from past experience. We have to do what threw them off last time. That means we need to imply 02 survival strategies." Quatre said smirking.

Duo grinned and slipped into a nearby dark shadow. He'd been practicing with Alexis and Inumea to improve his shadow walking skills. Wufei finished his chess match and teleported out of the room also. Heero went back to his searches. Trowa meanwhile made sure Quatre rested as he was still recovering from the attack on the mansion several weeks earlier.

"Wufei said you wished to see me?" Xavier asked. He had a pretty good idea of what they wanted to talk about. The boys had been keeping to their room the first three weeks taking turns guarding Quatre who had been near coma those three weeks after the attack. Shula had become quieter and stayed close to her brother or Tale at all times. The X-kids were also keeping to themselves as they were still recovering from what for some of them was their first glimpse at an actual battle. The fresh graves outside on the schools graveyard a painful reminder to what had been lost. Silver and Shade, Kolt, Estelle Ducard, Piotr Nikolaievitch, Kurt Wagner, Eric Lansherr, Rogue and even Jubilee; all had been lost in the fight for the mansion. Most of the other youngsters had already died because they were in the dorms while the X-kids and G-boys had been in the danger room. Jubilee and Kurt had been in the dorms also at the time of the explosions. Kurt had been able to teleport out only to be murdered brutally by the Heero lookalike. Xavier shook his head. It was not time to be stuck in the past.

"Yes, we can't sit back and let them attack us. We've already gone ahead and set out to run a tried method through. The Sentinals are confident. They use the knowledge their second in command absorbs from his victims and kill those who pose a threat. We had thought they'd try to get Omen again, but they've seen her true skills. They want her dead because she can save us once more if needed. No they've realized they can reach more mutants through you and I. That is why Cerebro must be destroyed. Without it you cannot reach the minds of mutants and people alike. They know now also that I am a high level empath so they will want to use my powers also to reach the people of this planet." Quatre said sitting up.

"I see." Xavier said calmly.

"Do you really? Do you truly realize what it means if they get hold of Quatre? There's a reason we've not let your youngsters train their empath abilities beyond level two or three. A level five empath has the ability to touch the hearts of every living being in the world when pushed to his limit. If no WHEN they capture Quatre it will be over. That is why we've arranged for him to be brought to a different location. We've not yet been informed ourselves where he will go. If none of us know, no one can trace him either." Wufei said sharply.

"I will destroy Cerebro in your presence. I'm not foolish. I will not risk any more lives to be lost. What will you do about Shula?" Xavier asked quietly.

"She will remain here with Tale as her protector. Moving all their targets would be very foolish." Wufei said as he stepped aside to allow Duo to slip past him and sit down on the bed Quatre had just vacated.

"Dun…rats 'r gonna run t'mrow…creat'n a slick now…" he mumbled tiredly.

**That's it for now. I apologize deeply to those whose OC were lost in the fight. Know that they fought bravely and their sacrifice will be remembered with great honor by all.**


End file.
